Adjustments
by Blue090899
Summary: A collection of shorts showing Billy Adjusting to life with his new family.
1. So how'd it go with your Mom?

December 18, 2019

_"I feel so much better now that you're gone forever!"_ Blasted through my earbuds before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left, and standing there was my best friend, Freddie Freeman.

Freddie's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything due to the music. I pulled both buds out which granted me a smile from Freddie,

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. What'd you say?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready. Victor tried calling you a few times, but since you didn't hear him, he sent me to get you," Freddie explained.

"Sorry, I was reading," I explained, referring to the book that was on our desk.

"With your music blasting?" Freddie asked, giving me a weird look.

"Yeah," I said with Freddie keeping his weird expression, "It helps me concentrate."

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pedro does the same thing, but then again he's always listening to music," Freddie muttered.

I didn't know that about Pedro, but then again he doesn't talk much anyway. I bookmarked my page and made sure to close out Spotify on my phone before following Freddie downstairs. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked as we headed down the steps.

"Uh, Turkey, Corn and Italian bread," Freddie said as we stepped over the bum step.

"Did Darla cook the turkey?" I quickly asked.

"Nope, all Victor," Freddie said with a smirk.

_Thank god,_

The first night I was here I remembered Victor complaining about Darla's Tofurky, and later that week I understood why. Tofurkies are only for a select few.

When we got downstairs, Victor greeted me with his broad smile, but he also gave me a look of worry. "Ah, there you are. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good... just reading," I said, taking my seat next to him and Darla.

"And blasting music," Freddie added as he walked around to his seat. I threw him a glare which he returned with a smirk. "Oh, does it help you concentrate?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. At that comment, Pedro gave me an approving nod.

"Well now that everyone's here let's pray." I knew what Victor meant by Pray, and it was starting to become one of my favorite parts of the day.

" All hands on deck!" Everyone stuck there hand in the middle of the table, including me.

"Thank you for this food, thank you for this day, thank you for this family and thank god we have an actual turkey," Victor said lightly joking with the last prayer. Everyone laughed at the joke except for Darla, who drew daggers at Victor.

Rosa was the first to start the daily routine of asking each of her kids how our day went. I thought it was nice that they cared and wanted to know how we were doing every day, but the attention I got when she asked me always made me uncomfortable since when she asked no one talked because they were all listening to you.

Rosa always started with Mary then went to Eugene then Freddie then Pedro then Darla and finally me.

Mary was preparing for Caltech and applying to scholarships left, right and center, and she finished another one today, which earned her praise from Rosa and Victor.

Victor asked Eugene about a project he had been working on for school. The project was some hacking app that Eugene made. Seriously that kid is a genius.

Freddie talked about a new Superman study that he read, and it was about how Superman pees. The air in the room got awkward as everyone shot him weird looks. I shot him one too, but he always got excited when talking about anything superhero related, and it always made me happy to see him like that.

Next, was Darla who talked about the new friend she made today. This was a reoccurring thing almost every night since she made friends practically every day.

Finally, Rosa got to me, "So, Billy, how was your day?" Everyone's eyes turned to me as they ate their food, and once again, I felt my cheeks get red from embarrassment. I wish this wouldn't happen every night, but it did. Back like I said, this attention made me uncomfortable as I wasn't used to it.

"Okay," I quickly said, hoping the eyes would return to their food and only their food.

"That's good anything exciting?" Rosa asked beaming.

"Nope," I said quickly and awkwardly. Rosa didn't say anything, but instead gave me a reassuring smile that gave me a silent message. _Got it, sorry._

Thankfully everyone's eyes were off of me and on to a variety of other topics. Darla, Victor, and Rosa led the conversation with Freddie, Mary and Eugene joining in here and there while Pedro and I kept quiet, but still actively listened. But midway through the meal, Eugene surprised me with a question, "I've meant to ask you how'd it go with your Mom?"

I turned my head quickly towards Eugene, looking at his curious face for only a few seconds. I didn't want to answer the question, so I returned to my food. I could feel a new tension in the air, and it was deathly quiet.

Freddie broke the silence, "Wait? What's this about your Mom? The question was directed at me, feeling the sets of eyes on me. The anxiety was starting to get to me, and my head kept screaming at me to do what I always did. _Run. _

"Eugene found Billy's Mom," Mary pointed out.

"I did find her. Right? I mean if I didn't, I'm sure-" Eugene asked.

"It was her," I said, cutting in keeping my eyes on my food.

"How'd it go?" Mary asked, cautiously.

"It wasn't a good time," I said quickly. "Oh..." Mary said as the awkward silence grew.

I felt the anger and frustration beginning to boil over, and I hated feeling this way. And it all leads back to my Mom.

"Will you go back?" Darla asked oblivious to the tension of the situation. I saw out of the corner of my eye the warning glances Mary and Rosa shot Darla's way.

"No, she didn't want me," I said, trying to say neutral. And truthfully she never did.

"Oh, Billy, you don't deserve that-" Mary said compassionately.

"It's fine," I muttered. _I'm fine. _

"No, Billy, that's not fine she can't just do that, you don't deserve-" Freddie began to retort.

_I had enough. _I put my fork down on my plate and shoved my chair in harshly. The anxiety and stress of the situation were killing me. I couldn't talk about her _not now._

"Billy!" Freddie called.

"Don't!" I yelled, turning back to him before storming upstairs. I expected Victor to try and stop me, but he didn't. _Thankfully._

I wanted to scream and cry and maybe punch a wall. I was so angry. How could I be so stupid? I searched and searched for her even when so many told me she didn't want me. I defended her every time!

It was the 21st century if she wanted to find me she could have why didn't I see it before! How could the one person who was supposed to love you unconditionally cause so much pain? It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right!

I slammed the door to my room wincing at the sudden noise the door made slamming shut. I felt awful for storming upstairs and leaving everyone worried and probably angry. It wasn't right for me to yell and get mad at them for bringing her up. But because of my anger with her, I took it out on the only people who had ever cared about me. They didn't deserve that, especially Freddie.

Freddie had helped me so much despite how much of a Dick I was to him at first. I stole his bullet and then lied about it. Then I yelled at him when all he was trying to do was give help. I'd have to apologize, to Freddie, he deserved that much.

Throwing myself on Freddie's bed, I shoved my face in between my knees and hands as I fought the tears. Suddenly the door opened slowly, "I don't want to talk," I spat not removing my face from my hands. Whoever it was didn't speak, they came closer. "Billy." It was Mary. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said, unsure myself.

"Let me see your face," Mary said calmly but sternly. I lifted my face from my hands and turned to face her. She was sitting on the bed with a worried smile on her face.

"Oh, Billy," She said with a frown before she pulled me into a hug.

I didn't like physical contact of any kind, but I couldn't find the strength to pull away. I began letting all the emotions out that I've held for so long — the anger and tears. I cried into Mary's shoulder as she put both arms around me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay," was all Mary said. I lifted my head and looked at her as I attempted to compose myself and not look like a crying mess.

"I'm sorry about downstairs I'll apologize later," I muttered wiping away the last few tears.

Mary gave me a confused look, "What do you have to apologize for?"

"For yelling and getting angry with you guys."

"Billy," Mary said softly putting her hand on my chin and lifting my eyes to hers," You don't have to apologize. I get it we all get it."

"You just had a very traumatic experience with you're Mom we expect you to be angry and you should be," Mary continued.

"I'm more angry at myself then I am at her," I said as the mere thought of it was making me angry again. "It's the 21st century if she wanted to find me she would have,"_ She didn't ._"I wasted ten years of my life looking for one person and pushing everyone else away in the process," I said growing angrier with every word.

"Billy, you didn't waste those ten years," Mary said calmly.

"Yes, I did!"

"But you didn't. Think about it if you stopped looking for you're Mom you would have never found us then where would you be," Mary explained carefully.

_On the streets with fake memories of my Mom._

I didn't say anything for a few seconds as Mary's eyes and calm expression helped me relax. "I'd be alone."

"Exactly and now you're not, and you never will be, not ever again," Mary said softly.

"Thanks," I quietly said.

"And Billy?" Mary asked.

"Yeah."

"Stop beating yourself up about this. You deserve to have someone care and love you unconditionally it's not your fault you didn't have that at first," Mary explained.

"I know, but I have that now. Right?"

"Yes 100%."


	2. What are Brothers for? Part one

_December 20, 2019 _

_Billy and Freddies room_

"How many chapters are in the book?" Freddie asked from his bunk. He sat there with notes spread about him while his bad leg hung off the side.

"Which one?" I asked. I sat at our shared desk leaning over, trying to study as well, but my stomach has been bugging me all day, so staying focused was harder than it should be.

"The one for English, which other books would I be talking about? You know I don't read books unless they have pictures or-"

"Superheroes, yes I know," I said, cutting in.

"Smartass," I heard Freddie mumble under his breath.

I opened my copy of the _Lost Hero by Rick Riordan_ and looked through the table of contents searching for the last chapter number.

"56," I told Freddie.

"Thanks," Freddie said, scribbling down the number on his paper.

The pain worsened in my stomach as if my intestines were fighting with each other and added a hint of nausea. I began rubbing circles, hoping to ease the pain.

My stomach started bothering me right before lunch, but I assumed it was from skipping breakfast. I had overslept this morning and barely had time to get dressed, throw on my sneakers, and grab my bag before getting in the van. Now, after having lunch and dinner, I was starting to think I might be sick.

"You ready to study some more we need to nail this test," Freddie commented not looking from his notes.

"Yeah...sure," I said in discomfort, continuing to rub circles along my stomach.

"Alright, what're the names of the three main protagonists?" Freddie asked.

Suddenly the pain in my stomach felt stronger, and I felt as if I might throw up.

"C' mon dude you know this I saw how hard you were reading the other day," Freddie encouraged. He noticed my hesitation but not my discomfort. _Thank God_

"Yeah... Umm," I said as nausea began to feel stronger. "Jason, Leo, and Piper."

"Correct," Freddie said, giving me a thumbs up and his traditional goofy smirk. I gave him a weak smile as the knots in my stomach tightened.

"So, you finished your essay. Right?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah, I finished it during study hall today," I answered when a sudden chill came over me. I began rubbing both my arms up and down to try and warm up. It wasn't working.

"Cool," Freddie said as he looked up and noticed my discomfort, "You, cold?"

I nodded, "Can, you pass me my jacket?"

"What? Too lazy to get it yourself," Freddie lightly joked as he grabbed my hoodie and threw it to me. I caught my red hoodie and began to put it on. My body didn't agree with the sudden movement and began to feel worse. Once the hoodie was pulled on, I threw my hood up and closed my eyes.

"Alright, next question," Freddie said, began looking over his notes, "What school did the kids start at?"

"The wilderness school," I said quietly keeping my eyes closed. The jacket wasn't doing much to warm me up.

"Another one," Freddie smirked before looking up at me. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it?"

Another wave of pain hit, and I felt vomit crawling up my throat, "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem out of it?" Freddie repeated full of concern. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired from all this studying," I lied with a straight face.

I know, I know I shouldn't lie especially to Freddie, but It's just a stomachache, no biggie. Plus, I don't want to bother Freddie with my problems.

"You sure?" Freddie asked again looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I repeated. I know I lied twice, but bothering Freddie with my problems isn't fair to him after all he's done for me, he shouldn't have to deal with any more of my crap. Freddie was my best friend, and I learned a long time ago if you become too much of a problem you will push people away that's what happened in the last few foster homes I've been in most didn't take me back after running away because they didn't want to feel responsible if something happened.

I know that everyone living here cares about me which is fantastic and comforting, but this new dynamic for me is new and feels as if one slip up might destroy it and I don't want that, so if that means I have to deal with a little stomach ache on my own fine by me.

I pushed down these thoughts and tried to ignore the swirling pain.

"Well if you're tired why don't we stop. I'm sure we've studied enough over the last two days," Freddie said beginning to pile his notes into a messy pile.

_Best Idea ever._

"Sounds good," I replied as I did the same to my papers. As I piled my notes together and shoved them in my bag, a wave of nausea hit me, and I knew I was going to throw up. I quickly got up and began heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I heard Freddie ask with concern.

"Bathroom," I quickly said afraid I might throw up if I left my mouth open for too long.

I dashed down the hall stumbling into the bathroom right after Eugene left. I hurried over to the toilet, bending my head over and gripping the sides so hard my hands turned white. I let go of the vomit I had been holding, hoping I would feel better. Instead, my throat burned, my body convulsed, and my brow was drenched in sweat. When I finished, my stomach continued to twist in knots, but I felt no more nausea — a small comfort.

"Hey, almost done?" I heard from outside the door. It was Mary.

"Give me a minute," I yelled back trying to catch my breath.

I tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth then flushed the toilet and went to the sink so I could brush my teeth and wash my hands. I did both as quickly and thoroughly as I could. While washing my hands, I saw how shitty I looked. My eyes had bags under them, and my face was pale as a ghost.

When I left the bathroom, Mary stood outside, scrolling through her phone. "All done?"

"Yep," I said before walking by her and heading back to my room.

"Goodnight Billy," She called before she closed the door.

When I got back, Freddie was changed into a pair of Supes pajamas. He laid on his bed, reading his favorite Superman comic. "Hey man, you okay-" Freddie began to say as he looked up and saw me.

"Shit man you look awful," Freddie said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just nervous about tomorrow and-" I said before yawning," really tired."

"You sure I mean you look paler than me, and that's saying something," Freddie said, still looking at me with fascination.

"Yeah, I'm fine just stop looking at me like that... it's creepy," I said brushing past him and heading over to my dresser.

"Okay, fine I'll stop," Freddie said, throwing his hands up into defense. I slowly changed into a pair of sweatpants before treading up into my bed.

Even though I wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants, I was still freezing, and my stomach again tossed and turned. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and curled up, hoping to get warm.

"Hey," Freddie said, casually. "Don't worry about the test we're going to do awesome."

"Yeah, you will," I told him. After all, the ditching Freddie and I did our grades dropped well at least Freddie's did mine didn't have anywhere to go but up. Freddie currently had B's and C's in his classes while I had mostly F's and a few C's.

Growing up, I was only focused on finding my Mom, so school was never a huge priority for me now though school was my top priority because Rosa and Victor cared about school. When they found out that I was cutting class, fighting and dragging Freddie into all of it, they were angry sure, but more disappointed. At the time, I was embarrassed and mad with myself, but now I have a chance to right that wrong and all the other mistakes I've made since arriving here. I need to show Victor and Rosa that I'm not some hopeless delinquent I needed to show them that I could be a kid that had a future and one that they could be proud of.

"So, will you," Freddie said his voice soft and genuine. I wasn't sure if that was true, but Mary had assured me if I put the work in my grades would improve. Truthfully though I thought I was just dumb.

The blanket was doing nothing to warm me up, so I curled the comforter tighter and pulled it over my head, burying my head into it. I'm uncomfortable with the constant shivering and the game of seesaw my stomach was playing, but luckily, I fell asleep within minutes after shutting my eyes.

***Shazam!***

When I woke up, I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, so I kicked off the comforter. My body didn't like the sudden movement creating vomit that crawled up my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth _I was not throwing up in bed_.

I climbed down the ladder as urgently as I could not worried about how much noise I was making. I slipped on the last rung and fell to the floor with a thump. My body didn't hurt from the fall, but my stomach did, which caused the wave of nausea to get stronger, and I knew I wasn't going to reach the bathroom.

I quickly crawled my way over to the blue trashcan we kept by the desk hoping it wasn't too full, as I crawled over, I heard sheets moving which could only mean Freddie was awake.

_Shit._

I kept my hand on my mouth as I made my way to the trashcan, eventually making it. I let go. I'm not sure what I had to throw up since I already threw up all the food from yesterday and this resulted in this episode to be much worse. My throat burned even worse, and the heat and sweat on my body seemed to intensify.

"Billy?" I heard Freddy whisper yell with concern.

"I'm fine!" I whisper yelled back before another wave of dry puke hit me.

Freddie grabbed his crutch and came over, "Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically.

Freddie patted me on the back a few times before he began heading towards the door, "Just hang in there, and I'll go get Rosa and Victor."

"No!" I yelled, shooting my hand out in desperation. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. This Weak and vulnerable.

"Dude, I promise whatever you think they're reaction will be I promise you're wrong," Freddie assured, turning back to me.

There was no reason to bother Victor and Rosa. It was just a stomachache, and I could handle it on my own I've done it before.

Back when I was nine, I lived with this family right around Christmas. They were one of the worst I've ever been with.

The father and mother were two different people when they were with their kids. They had a son, and a daughter both were little devils, but of course, the parents didn't see that, and when the parents paid attention to them you thought the parents were the sweetest people alive. It was a completely different story when they paid attention to me. When I entered the room, they treated me like trash. I was yelled at and even hit, now I was used to this kind of treatment most foster homes were like this, but when I got a stomach bug while living there, they kicked me out on Christmas no less.

So, for the next few days, I slept in a cardboard box throwing up a bit every few hours I was only able to survive because I stole some Tylenol and food from a local convenience store. I was caught about a week later and shipped off to another foster home. My point is I survived on the street all alone sick as a dog so I could survive this time without Victor or Rosa's help.

"Freddie, Please," I asked desperately.

"They'll help you," Freddie insisted. That I didn't doubt, but I've made too many mistakes already I could do this on my own.

"Please," I pleaded one more time before I threw up again. I heard Freddie deeply sigh and walk back into the room. I figured he was heading back to bed, but instead, I felt a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh, gross," Freddie said as he peered over my shoulder looking into the trash can.

"Sorry," I mumbled after finishing this recent episode. I began using my sleeve to wipe the tears and snot that had come out as I puked.

"It's okay it's not your fault," Freddie insisted. This was a small comfort. Freddie examined the trash can and glanced at me with a slight frown on his face.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," Freddie said as he began to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked with worry. I assumed he was getting Victor and Rosa.

"Relax, I'm not getting Rosa or Victor," Freddie assured. I nodded and tried to remain as still as possible as I waited for Freddie to come back. After puking twice in a matter of ten minutes, my stomach felt slightly better, and I felt as if I'd puked enough for a lifetime.

After a few minutes, Freddie came back carrying a few items. He had a box of tissues, a small bottle filled with a pink liquid most likely some type of medicine and two plastic cups one had water while the other was empty. Freddie set the things on the desk and handed me a spare tissue, "Here."

I gladly took the tissue and gave Freddie a slight smile, "Thanks."

Freddie smiled back at me and gave me a nod before turning his attention to the bottle. I wiped the tears and blew my nose before throwing the tissue away, "What's that?" I hoarsely asked.

"Tylenol. Rosa gives it to me all the time when I get sick," Freddie explained as he measured the medicine.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Freddie asked, putting the bottle down and looking at me with worry.

I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words, but I didn't need to.

"Billy, you don't need to apologize I'm just doing what any good brother would do," Freddie said with his traditional smirk.

"But, I'm sick you shouldn't have to deal with it," I muttered.

"That's what families are for we help each other through shit," Freddie explained. "So enough of you being sorry for me helping you because this is what we do." _This is what families do._

I nodded and slightly smiled before Freddie handed me the small cup of medicine, "Drink up."

I chugged the small cup and set it down on the desk. Freddie then handed me the cup of water I chugged that down as well which helped with my sore throat. "Thanks," I said, giving the cup back to Freddie.

Yeah, no problem," Freddie said grimacing at my face, "Feeling any better?"

"I don't feel like I have to puke, so there's that," I said, smiling lightly.

"Good to hear," Freddie said.

The nausea was gone, but my stomach was still pissed, and a had an aching headache. But Freddie being here made me feel much better. "Thanks, man," I blurted out.

"Yeah, you'd do the same for me, that's why we're brothers," Freddie explained. At one time I would have left Freddie and let him figure it out on his own by I wasn't like that anymore, and I was trying to be better.

"Do you think you can make it back to your bed I'd help, but then we would need the other me," Freddie asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a second," I nodded.

I pulled myself up by using the side of the desk to give me extra leverage my stomach churned as I got to my feet, and I stumbled over, falling into Freddie's arms.

"Billy? You good?" Freddie asked with concern as he helped me stand back up.

I quickly nodded as I waited for vertigo to pass over.

Afterward, I made the slow trek back to bed. I was moving much slower than usual, and the ladder looked to be double in size but Freddie helping me made a huge difference. I've never had friends always relying on myself and only myself, so having Freddie here was a sweet new comfort.

Eventually, I made it to the ladder, but I was out of breath, and I didn't want to do the climb, so I rested my back against the rungs on the ladder and tried to catch my breath.

Freddie noticed my reaction and sensed that the climb might be too much, "C' mon, you can sleep in my bed."

I nodded and fell straight into the bed, landing hard on the pillow.

"You good man?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good, I'll be right back," Freddie said.

"Where are you going?" I said, sitting up slightly.

"I got to change the trash bag," Freddie said, pointing over to the trash can I just threw up in.

"You don't have to do that," I insisted.

"Dude, that's nasty. I'm not just going to leave it," Freddie argued.

I felt terrible Freddie shouldn't have to deal with something like this it was my fault the trash is all gross now anyway.

"Sorry," I grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you don't need to apologize it's not your fault," Freddie explained.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"No, it isn't you're sick you couldn't help it," Freddie insisted.

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have to clean up my mess," I explained.

"You would help me if I was sick. Right?" Freddie asked, sitting down on the bed with me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Exactly, and that's why you don't have to feel sorry when I help you, and I won't feel sorry when you help me," Freddie explained. "So, stop feeling bad we're brothers, and that's a two-way street. We help each other, and we don't feel bad for the other when we do."

I smiled at that. _Brothers I liked that. _

"Sorry for being sorry," I said lightly laughing.

"Stop," Freddie glared jokingly and earnestly at the same time.

"Okay, I will," I said, throwing my hands up in defense and slumping back down on the bed.

"Good, now you focus on getting better?" Freddie insisted.

"Yes, Mom," I lightly joked. Freddie gave me a grin before hurrying off to tie the trash bag off and replace it with a new one.

Freddie was gone for a few minutes, leaving me to myself, and I almost fell asleep as the comforting and warm feeling of the mattress and pillow almost lulled me to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Freddie carrying over the trash can that now had a new bag.

"What's that for?" I asked sleepily.

"Just in case you throw up," Freddie stated.

"Oh..." I slowly said.

Freddie then pulled the blanket up and over me, making me feel warm and secure. "Comfortable?"

I nodded and rested my head deeper into the pillow.

"Good, now let me just get in," Freddie replied. He climbed into the bed and made his way over next to me. I made sure to move over as much as I could to give Freddie some room. Once he situated himself, I noticed just how small our bunks actually were. Freddie was against me and the wall, and I could feel our shoulders touching, and if you know me, I'm not one for touching of any kind from anyone. But this was not just anyone; this was Freddie, my best friend, my _brother._

Once Freddie was comfortable, he yawned then turned to me, "Feeling any better?"

"A little I don't think I'm going to puke again," I said, keeping my eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Good," Freddie said lightly joking, "We should probably try and get some sleep it's already..." Freddie said yawning and looking at the alarm clock next to the bed, "2 in the morning."

Sleep sounded great, so I laid back and let the warm cozy feeling take over and lull me to sleep.


	3. What are Brothers for? Part two

"Hey, Billy," I heard faintly.

"Mmm," I groaned. I was still half-asleep, and my heart pounded, and my stomach was still killing me.

"How are you feeling?" I opened one eye and saw it was Freddie standing next to the bed with a grin on his face and already dressed in his clothes for the day. Classic super shirt and jeans.

"Better," I said, rolling over and sitting up.

"You look a little better, but you should probably stay home today," Freddie insisted.

I stood up, getting out of bed, and headed over to my dresser. "Can't we have that English test," I explained, grabbing a blue plaided shirt.

"You can take it when you get better," Freddie insisted concern rising in his voice.

"I feel fine, besides I can't miss days anymore," I explained, shrugging my shoulders. I did lie about feeling better, but I couldn't miss any more days I've already missed enough.

"But it's okay to miss a day for this. Victor and Rosa will understand. I promise," Freddie explained walking up next to me and looking right in my eyes. "You know that they would never hurt you. Right?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I know," I said quickly and surely. I wasn't worried that Victor or Rosa would hurt me, and I knew they wouldn't, but I was concerned about how they would react. I knew how that conversation would go it would be one big waste of time. Both Victor and Rosa would just assume I wanted to play hooky.

"Then what is it?" Freddie asked with a confused look on his face.

Luckily Rosa stuck her head in the room at that very moment. She gave both Freddie and me that warm smile she has perfected. "Good both are you up, Breakfast is on the table downstairs, and we're leaving in fifteen minutes," Rosa explained.

Freddie shot me a look as if he was asking,__"Can I tell her?"__

And I widened my eyes in response which said: __"Don't."__

Rosa noticed our exchange and grew worried, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, will be down in a minute. Thanks, Rosa," Freddie said with his not so innocent face.

Rosa shot him a weird look but appeared to believe him. "Okay, just hurry up you don't want to be late," Rosa said one more time before she left the room.

I felt a strong wave of pain hit me, causing my vision to darken and make the world spin. I steadied myself on the dresser, waiting for my vertigo to pass over.

I heard Freddie sigh behind me, and I could imagine what his face looked like, " Trust me, Billy, they'll understand."

I didn't answer because of the pain, and I didn't want to because Freddie wasn't going to be able to change my mind. "I'll be fine, I promise, "I muttered still trying to catch my breath.

"Man, you are stubborn," Freddie complained.

"Can you save me some toast? I'll be down soon." I said to him once my vision came back.

"Yeah sure," Freddie said sighing before heading downstairs.

It's not that I didn't trust Victor and Rosa because I did, and I knew they would never hurt me. Freddie did scare me the first day I got here when he joked about Victor pushing him out the window, and I've been around big foster dad's and the anger that came with them, but when Victor yelled at me for fighting and ditching class, he didn't raise a hand once. So It's not that I don't trust them it's that they won't, believe me, they'll probably just think I'm playing hooky. And besides if I told them I was sick, they'd have to stay home from work anyway, and I wasn't going to make them do that for my sake.

I opened the top drawer and started lackadaisically going through my clothes. I dug out a pair of jeans and my signature red hoodie, throwing them onto Freddie's bed. My stomach still ached with pain, but I didn't feel nauseous. The headache I had last night seemed to go away overnight. But I still felt like crap and knew today wasn't going to be easy.

I got dressed as quickly as I could, but a task as simple as getting dressed took more effort than it should've. Once dressed, I felt winded and exhausted, and I couldn't help but doubt if I could make it through today. I mean if I couldn't even get dressed without almost passing out how was I going to get through six grueling hours of school. Fortunately, the only class I needed to be there for was English after that I could sleep or just sit there during all the others. And for once I was lucky cause English is my second period.

I grabbed my bag and my winter attire, beanie and tan jacket. I threw both on before I made it downstairs. It was chaos downstairs with everyone running around trying to eat breakfast and get ready to leave, which allowed me to go unnoticed. Freddie was standing by the table, holding a piece of darkened toast.

"Here's the toast you asked for," Freddie said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I quietly said. Freddie grimaced at my site but thankfully didn't try to convince me to talk to Rosa and Victor, __again.__

I took a small bite of the toast and instantly regretted it. It tasted awful and scraped down my throat. I handed the slice back to Freddie I couldn't eat another bite. "Not hungry," Freddie asked, concerned.

I shook my head, no.

Freddie nodded but handed the piece back to me, "You should try and eat something you're going to need your strength." Freddie was probably right, but I'm not sure I could eat another piece.

"I don't think I can."

"You should at least try," Freddie said.

I nodded and took another bite; it felt like a rock was scraping against my throat.

I heard the front door open as everyone was heading out to the van. "Time to go, guys," Victor said at the door.

"Coming," Freddie called back.

I climbed into the back seat and rested my head on the window with Freddie climbing in behind me. I hugged my backpack to my stomach, which made me feel slightly better. The cold glass against my face felt good and comforted me enough to close my eyes while limply holding onto the toast.

As we started driving the bumpy roads jostled the car around and everyone in it. This experience wasn't right for my stomach. I groaned when we hit a pothole. My groan sounded louder than I wanted but didn't draw attention from anyone besides Freddie.

He bumped my shoulder, grabbing my attention. I cracked an eye open to look at him, "Mmhm."

"You alright?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, it's just the car," I muttered.

"Oh, well I think we're almost there so just hang on," Freddie said as he looked out the window.

Freddie then looked at the piece of toast that limply hung from my hand, "You going to eat? Don't make me feed you," Freddie ordered.

I rolled my eyes at Freddie and took a small nibble, "Happy Mom?"

"Good boy, and trust me you don't want me to start acting like one I've perfected my plane impressions," Freddie said with a grin and a pat on my head.

I lightly laughed at his joke, which hurt my stomach, but the laugh felt nice despite how shitty I felt.

I ate almost all of the toast before my stomach couldn't handle it anymore. I handed the rest over to Freddie, and he gladly finished it.

When we got to school, Victor pulled up across the street and let us all get out. I was the last one to get out and saw Rosa flash me a smile from the passenger seat, "Have a good day, Billy."

"You too," I said while giving her a convincing smile and slowly climbing out to join everyone else.

I grimaced as I climbed out feeling the cold wind slap me in the face. I pulled my beanie down, so it was covering my ears as I tried to adjust to the cold. Thankfully I was able to walk in the back of the group with Freddie.

Darla was talking to Mary about some TV show she watched last night while Eugene clicked away on his gaming device and Pedro listened to his music with one earbud out so he could hear everyone else. I could feel the joyful mood in the air between my foster siblings, but I didn't feel the same. I felt as if I was preparing for a battle I would lose.

***Shazam!***

I was the last one through the security scanner, and thankfully, there was no hold-up today.

Waiting for me in the lobby were Freddie and Darla. They were there every day. Freddie had most of his classes with me, and Darla always wanted to... oh wait. I forgot about Darla's signature, her bone-crushing hugs.

Before I had time even to prepare myself, she tackled me and squeezed hard around my torso. My stomach tightened and yelled through pain, __"Get the ninja off!"__)

"Have a great day, big brother!" Darla yelled as she squeezed.

I'm not a huge fan of hugs, but I put up with them for Darla's sake, especially with how upset she got on my first day. I felt guilty when I almost made her cry, and it was only because of how I felt about living with Rosa and Victor at the time. I feel different now and someday's I actually enjoy Darla's hugs, but today wasn't one of those days.

"You, too," I said, biting down on my tongue due to the pain. Darla gave me that big bright smile she loves before skipping down the hall towards her class.

Freddie came over gritting through his teeth, "You okay man? I know how bone crushing Darla's hug are."

"Yeah, it just hurt... a lot," I said, breathing through my teeth.

We headed down the hall towards our first period when a massive wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled and had to grab onto Freddie for support.

"Billy? What's wrong?" Freddie asked with immediate concern.

My eyes watered, and the bile crept up my throat. I was going to puke. "I'm fine, just need a second."

The bile wasn't slowing down, so I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the closest restroom. I bumped into a few people earning annoyed looks from them, but then, of course, I ran into the Bryers.

"Hey, newbie where's Free-" Burke began to say before I sprinted by him too. I heard Freddie call for me and I prayed the Bryers would leave him alone I'm not sure I had the strength to help him today.

I stumbled into the bathroom and kicked in the stall door, making it just in time. There was no one else in the bathroom. __Thank god.__

Tremors went through my body as the small bits of toast came back up for their disgusting encore. Once finished, I slumped down, resting my head against the toilet. It was gross, yes, but it felt soothing with the cold surface touching my warm forehead.

__Ring, Ring.__

Shit! That was the morning bell which signaled that first period was starting. I scrambled to my feet, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands and mouth as quickly as I could trying not to be late. I was going to run as fast as I could to my first period, but when I stepped outside, I saw what I had feared — the Bryers we're bullying Freddie again.

Both douchebags stood they're laughing at Freddie as one of the opened lockers gave him a wedgie. The Bryers heard me exit the bathroom, making sure to turn to me with huge smirks on their faces.

"Hey, newbie we were just laughing at Freeman he brought his wheelchair if you want to hit us," Brett boasted as him, and his brother laughed together. Freddie tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I wasn't buying it.

"Freddie, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, never better," Freddie said grunting and grimacing due to the pain as he tried to play it cool.

I was angry this kind of shit happened almost every day. "Brett let Freddie go," I pleaded. I knew I couldn't fight them in my current state I had to think of something else.

"Uh, no. You can come and get Freeman if you want?" Brett mocked.

I studied the Bryers hoping to figure out some way to help Freddie without fighting. Brett wasn't just going to hand him over. And both enjoyed a fun unfair fight, and if I fought them, that's what they would get.

I've dealt with bullies my whole life Foster dads, Foster siblings, and your occasional school Douchebag. Brett and Burke were no different; they enjoyed the sick pleasure of picking on the weak target, which in this situation was Freddie and me.

When I saw Freddie get run over on my first day, it made me uncomfortable, but at the time I didn't care because I didn't need to risk my neck since I didn't know Freddie that well but when they mentioned Freddie's mom, I couldn't sit still.

I feel some kids don't realize how lucky they are to have a mom. You know how kids my age get embarrassed being seen with there mom in public I always craved that kind of attention so when you joke about anyone not having a Mom it pisses me off, and that's why I helped Freddie that day, but today I didn't have the element of surprise or Freddie's crutch. But now Freddie meant so much more to me he was my best friend and my brother. Freddie's been there for me ever since I came to the Vasquez, so I needed to be there for him whenever he needed me. If that meant getting into an unfair fight, then so be it.

I figured my best shot was to stall and talk to Brett, hoping maybe some teacher would come by.

"Brett I don't want to fight you," I said, stepping closer towards the bullies.

"Cool, I wouldn't want to fight me either," Brett said with a smirk. Why did this guy have to be such a douche anyway what did Freddie ever do to him?

"But I do want to fight you," Brett began meeting his Brothers eyes, "We still owe you an ass-kicking for the other day."

They were referring to when I hit them with Freddie's crutch.

"Can't we just forget about that? You got your payback when you wedgied Freddie down the hall," I argued.

"No, we got payback on Freeman, not you," Brett insisted. "So come on over here and will get the beating over with, and you can join your fake brother up on the lockers."

I gritted my teeth at his statement, "join your fake brother." Freddie wasn't fake; he was the most real brother I could ask for. But I couldn't just let them beat me up, but I was starting to think my only way out of this was to fight. Plus it's been a few minutes since the bell rang and no teachers have shown up — just my luck.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer, preparing for the inevitable, but as I did this, a massive wave of pain surged through my stomach, and I knew more vomit was coming.

__Shit, why now of all times?__

I went down on both knees as if I was praying to Brett. Brett and Burke gave me confused but satisfied looks. Those looks changed in an instant when I puked all over Brett's Jordans.

"What the fuck!" Brett yelled, backing up in disgust. Freddie slightly grinned but only for a second as he was more worried about me. "Billy!" Freddie yelled.

I couldn't answer the pain was too much, and Brett wasn't helping. He was so pissed he picked me up by the collar of my jacket, ready to punch my face. My vison was blurry and felt suddenly light-headed. Unfourtantly, more vomit came up and landed all over his coat. He let go of me making me crash to the floor, and made my whole world go black


	4. What are Brothers for? Part three

When I came to, I heard a buzzing in my ears and saw a faint outline of a face. I felt whoever was in front of me, shaking me gently, "Billy? Hey Billy?"

It was from Freddie. I grumbled as my vision came back into focus, allowing a bright look at Freddie. "Fre..."

"Hey, man, how you doing?" Freddie said, sounding excitedly happy.

"I'm... not... fine," I said, slurring my words together.

"That's okay. You will be." I sat up and saw the rest of my surroundings. I wasn't in a place I recognized the walls had a faint tan color, and red accents lined the walls. They were some red-colored beds and plenty of cabinets over by a desk in the corner.

"Where... am I?" I quietly asked as the buzzing seemed to be dimming.

"You're in the nurse's office you fainted," Freddie explained.

"When did I..." I began to ask when the memory of what happened this morning came back to me. "Shit... the Bryers."

"Yep, they were pissed and wanted to pummel you into oblivion, but luckily Mr. Moran showed up," Freddie explained while breathing through his teeth. "He helped me get you here and brought the Bryers to the office, and they're in deep shit right about now." I smiled at that, but I still felt terrible for Freddie. I let him down.

"Sorry..." I said quietly.

Freddie looked taken aback and confused, "What are you saying sorry for?"

"For not being there for you I let the Bryers hurt you...again," I croaked out.

"Billy stop," Freddie said strictly," It's not your fault your sick."

"I know, but..." I began.

"But nothing. Your sick so stop worrying about me because I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," Freddie said, cutting me off.

"Okay," I said shortly smiling.

The Nurse was sitting at her desk and noticed that I was awake, so she came over. "Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Awful," I muttered.

"Well you fainted, and your brother told me you've been throwing up since last night," She explained, pulling out a thermometer out of her coat. "Do you still feel faint?" She asked.

"Um..." I said, unsure of what she meant.

"Dizzy/lightheaded."

I did feel dizzy, and the world was lightly spinning. "Yes," I croaked out.

She nodded before adjusting the ear Thermometer, "I'm going to take your temperature now. Is that okay?"

I nodded signaling it was okay to proceed. She bent-over, causing me to stiffen not liking the close contact, but Freddie placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, making me loosen. "102.7," The Nurse read from the Thermometer, "All you need is some rest and fluids, and you should be fine."

I looked over at Freddie, and he seemed to relax, but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet. "So, I'll just call your parents, and they can pick you up so you can go home. All I'll need is your school ID." I panicked at the request I wasn't going to make Rosa and Victor leave work to take care of me. That wasn't fair to them.

"You don't have to call them. I'll just stay here till the end of the day," I insisted.

"I'd much rather call your parents. Is there a problem with calling them?" The Nurse asked.

I assumed she was asking if Victor and Rosa were abusive or hurtful parents and that was the farthest from the truth both of them were the best parents I've ever had and truthfully there the only parents I've ever had.

"No, I just don't want to bother them, I'll be fine," I explained.

I thought the Nurse was going to say something, but Freddie beat her to the punch. "Can I have a minute with him please?"

"Sure, I'll be over by my desk just call when you're done," The Nurse explained before heading off. Once she was gone, Freddie turned to me and gave me a guilty look.

"What?" I scoffed shrugging my shoulders.

"You know what," Freddie said.

"No, I don't. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you won't let us get Rosa and Victor, which is what I should have done last night, so please tell me why you don't want to call them?" Freddie argued. Freddie made sure to make me feel guilty, and part of me knew he was right, but I didn't know how to ask for help, and I'm not sure I could.

"Well?" Freddie asked. I took a deep breath before caving in. "I don't want to call them because that's going to make me a bother and then Rosa and Victor are going to get rid of me just like all the rest." Freddie was shocked by what I said and gave me a pitying look. And as I explained this, I felt my throat get tight, and I felt tears starting to form, but I was able to keep most of them in.

"Billy, why didn't you say something earlier? Victor and Rosa would never do that. And I know you haven't been here for long yet, but Rosa and Victor would walk thru fire for any of us," Freddie explained putting a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I smiled at that and nodded. "So, don't think if you need help you're a bother because you're not. You can ask for help from any of us because that's what we're here for." I smiled at Freddie and felt an embarrassed wave wash over me, realizing how stupid I was. For some reason, I thought I could do this on my own, but I didn't need to. "So can we please call Victor and Rosa now?" Freddie pleaded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Awesome," Freddie said smirking.

I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out my school ID before handing it to Freddie. Freddie squinted his eyes before smiling, "That's your picture. Really?"

"Shut up," I said lightly punching Freddie in the arm. Freddie laughed before heading over to the Nurse. He handed her my ID then came back over. "So she called Rosa she's on her way," Freddie said, handing me back my ID and sitting back down. "Was Rosa mad?" I asked worriedly.

"No, she was worried."

__Sometime later__

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door slam open, followed by Rosa and Victor. They both looked worried as they scanned the room for me, and when their eyes settled on me, they ran over. I was anxious as hell I didn't know what to say, but Freddie had that covered. "Rosa! Victor! Thank god Billy's really sick."

"We know the nurse explained everything over the phone," Victor commented as they rushed over to us.

"How are you feeling?" Rosa asked with worry as she put a hand up to my forehead. I tensed up at the contact at first, but relaxed when I felt Rosa's warm and soothing touch.

"Crappy," I mumbled. Rosa and Victor threw me pitying looks before turning to Freddie.

"The Nurse also said you've been throwing up since last night. Why didn't you tell us? We would have let you stay home," Victor asked. I took a deep breath and looked down to my fiddling hands. I didn't want to talk about it especially after the shitty morning I've had I hoped they got the hint. Luckily they did and dropped it before sharing me a smile and a nod. Victor walked over to the Nurse, and after a few words, he came back with her.

"So, Billy should be okay he just needs lots of fluid and plenty of rest, you're free to take him home once you sign him out at the front desk," The Nurse explained handing me a cup of water. She told me to drink, and I gladly did my mouth was dry.

"Don't worry, he'll get plenty of both," Victor assured, looking at me sternly. I felt a pain of guilt. I think they were upset, that I didn't say anything and even more worried. The Nurse nodded before instructing us to sign me out and for me to get plenty of rest.

"Ready to go?" Victor asked with a calm expression. I quickly nodded. Freddie got off his seat and moved out of the way so Victor could help me up. He slung my left arm over his shoulder before turning to me, "Can you walk, or do you want us to help ?" I wasn't confident I could walk on my own, but I didn't want Victor to have to help me that would make me look weak and vulnerable.

"I'll be fine," I uttered. Victor nodded before letting my arm go. I shakily stood up and was barely able to keep my feet before I stumbled into Victor.

"Rosa grab his other arm," Victor said calmly but urgently. Victor threw my left arm over him while Rosa did the same with my right. My vision was cloudy, so I could barely make out Freddie's worried expression. Victor asked me if I was ready to move. I gave him a weak nod before the uphill trek began. As we started to make our way to the door, I heard Victor talk to Freddie. "You need to get back to class Freddie you've missed enough time already."

"What about Billy?" Freddie asked, making eye contact with me. "He'll be okay me, and Rosa got him," Victor assured.

"Okay," Freddie said sighing in defeat before turning to me, "You gonna be okay, Billy?" Truthfully I didn't want Freddie to leave I've had him by my side taking care of me basically since midnight last night and him leaving my side scared me more than fighting the seven deadly sins again, but I didn't want Freddie to miss school anymore on my behalf, so I gave him a nod. "Alright, I'll see you after school. Just be careful," Freddie instructed.

"I will," I muttered as my vision improved. They walked me to the front desk where Victor signed me out before heading out to pull the Van around. Rosa stayed with me and kept her constant warm smile while looking casually worried. Once Victor pulled up, Rosa helped me into the Van. Once I was settled in I began to buckle in when Rosa grabbed the buckle from me.

"Lay back and relax Billy I got it," Rosa explained. I could only smile and be thankful she was here and Victor too. If this had happened at any other foster home, I'd be dealing with this on my own. I'm so used to being alone that adjusting to having brothers, sisters, and even parents that care about me is taking some time to get adjusted.

Once buckled in Rosa reached around my feet and pulled up a plaided fleece blanket. "Cold?" She asked. I nodded, signaling I was. That chill I got last night was back, and the quilt along with the warmth of the car I assumed would comfort me. When Rosa draped the blanket over me, I guessed right.

"Comfy?" Rosa asked, noticing my new relaxed state.

"MmHm," I mumbled with a watery smile.

"Good," Rosa smiled before messing with my hair. Rosa climbed in next to me and placed a comforting hand on my knee before Victor asked if we were ready. As we drove, I felt my consciousness begin to slip, and I knew I was about to fall asleep. But before I could, we went over a pothole jostling the entire car and my stomach. I knew what was about to happen, and if Victor didn't hurry, I might do it in the Van.

Victor pulled into the driveway, and I knew it was showtime. I yanked the blanket off and snapped my seatbelt away before stumbling out of the car. I landed with a thud on the snow-covered pavement expelling whatever I could into the snow.

"Billy!" Rosa yelled in panic and worry. I heard both Victor and Rosa scramble out of the Van and come to my aid. But as I slumped over face-first into my vomit, I passed out.

***Shazam!***

When I woke, I was groggy, and my hands and knees burned. I began to panic, unsure of where I was until I felt a warm, rough hand on me. I turned and saw the calm expression of Victor. He was wearing reading glasses and reading the newspaper. "Easy son, you're alright," He assured.

My breathing returned to normal, allowing me to look around I was in Freddie's bed in our room. "How are you feeling?" Victor asked once my breathing returned to normal.

"Okay."

Victor nodded before scooting his chair closer to me. He put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature I didn't tense up this time. "You still feel warm, but you look better," Victor admitted.

I saw movement in the doorway and saw Rosa. She was carrying some bandages, crackers, and a water bottle with a straw in it. "Good, Billy, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I repeated.

"Good, Rosa said, smiling. She sat down on the bed, placing the bandages and crackers on the bed while setting the bottle on the end table next to the bed. Rosa grabbed my left hand. Bandages wrapped both my hands most likely from when I feel. "What happened to my hands?" I asked, confused when they got wrapped up.

"You scrapped them when you fell, we were worried they might get infected, so we bandaged them," Rosa explained. She unwrapped the bandage gingerly and began applying a new one she soon did it to the other one. As she did this, she gave me a questioning look, " So Billy me and Victor were upset when the school called and told us that you were sick and had been throwing up since last night..."

I immediately felt guilty I wasn't trying to upset them I was trying to do the opposite. Rosa noticed my facial reaction and backtracked, "No, no, I didn't mean we were upset with you. We were upset that you were sick and not feeling good." I let out a big sigh of relief. "But we are wondering why you didn't just come to us. You know we wouldn't have been upset or hurt you; it's our job to take care of you kids," Rosa explained caringly.

"I know," I quietly said this as I stared at my hands.

"Okay well, why didn't you come to us?" Victor asked, taking off his glasses.

I didn't want to get all sappy and emotional with them, but I told Freddie, and I needed to tell them it was the right thing to do.

I exhaled before beginning, "I thought if I asked for help, you would have gotten rid of me after all the other mistakes I've made since getting here." Their expression changed rapidly from worry to pity. "And I don't want to leave this place I love living with you guys, and this place has felt like home the first that I've had in a long time, and I didn't want to throw it away," I continued rambling.

Rosa looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I could see the sorrow Victor felt for me. I felt guilty that I made both of them think this way, but Rosa washed that away. She leaned in and hugged me almost as tightly and warmly as Darla. "Billy, please never think that way we would never even think about getting rid of you, your our son now and always," Rosa explained releasing the hug and wiping her tears away.

"We love you and no matter what you do that will never change," Victor promised.

"But what about when you yelled at me?" I asked.

"That was me being a Dad making sure you knew what you did was wrong, and from what has happened today, you learned that lesson."

I smiled at that happy to see I made him proud of something I did even if he wished I hadn't.

Rosa had stopped crying and placed her hand on my knee, "So Billy promise us," Rosa motioned towards her and Victor, " if you have a problem you need to talk to us about please come and talk we will always listen."

"I promise," I said, smiling.

"Thank you. That is all we ask," Rosa said, smiling.

Once she finished the bandages, she picked up the water bottle and handed it to me, "Drink up, we need to get you hydrated again."

I nodded and took a few sips allowing the cold liquid to soothe my throat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Rosa said before picking up the crackers, "You should eat something too."

"I'm not hungry and won't I just throw it up," I asked.

"No, you'll be fine, and you need to eat," Victor explained. There was no authority in his voice, just parental feelings. Most foster dads filled their voice with power like a drill sergeant.

I reluctantly nodded, tearing up the plastic and nibbling on a cracker. It hoarsely went down but not as bad as the toast this morning. I slowly ate both crackers as Victor and Rosa stayed there watching me ready to come to my aid if need be. When I finished, Rosa stood up and threw out the wrapper in the trashcan by the desk.

Rosa turned back and smiled, "You should get some rest, Billy, you look exhausted."

I did feel tired, both physically and emotionally, and was happy to hear Rosa's suggestion. I nodded and closed my eyes, loving her idea better by the second.

"Wait!" Rosa said, popping my eyes open. "Change into your pajamas first you'll be more comfortable."

I hadn't noticed before, but I was still in my school clothes, and the idea of getting into comfier clothes sounded perfect. I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed the sweat pants and grey shirt Rosa held out for me. Rosa asked if I needed help. I assured her I would be fine. Both her and Victor left giving me privacy. They instructed me to call if I needed anything, I thanked them again before they left happy to know they were here to help.

***Shazam!***

I woke up a few hours later feeling much better than I had earlier. I thought I was alone in the room until I saw Freddie drumming a pencil against the desk.

"Freddie?" I said sleepily still waking up.

Freddie whipped his head towards me and brightly smiled, "Billy! You're awake!"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing," I sarcastically remarked.

"HaHa," Freddie said as he began to crutch over. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, thanks to Rosa and Victor."

"See, I told you they would help," Freddie boasted.

"Sorry I didn't take that advice earlier I was stupid," I said, shaking my head in disgust.

"Don't worry about it Billy, but you should start listening to me more I'm almost always right," Freddie said grinning ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes, but Freddie was right; his advice almost always worked out. "I'll work on it."

"Good but we both know you won't."

I laughed at the comment, but I had a sinking feeling he was right. I'm too stubborn to listen to my brother's advice, but I knew Freddie would always be there for me as I would be for him.


	5. Present Exchange

"Thanks for Dinner Rosa," I said as I put my dishes in the sink.

"Your welcome Billy," She replied, smiling. She came up to me and put her hand up to my forehead, "Feeling better?" "Yeah," I replied, slightly annoyed. Rosa had been checking my temperature for most of the day despite insisting I wasn't sick anymore. Don't get me wrong I appreciated the gesture especially since no one had treated me being sick like this before, but I promise I'm back to 100%.

"Okay, I'll stop just making sure," Rosa said defensively.

"Thank you," I thought.

"Rosa!" Darla screamed, piercing my eardrums.

"Yes?" Rosa yelled back.

"Can we start?" Darla asked.

"Hang on a sec. Wait for Billy and me," Rosa said.

"Okay!" Darla yelled.

I was confused I had no idea what they were talking about. "Rosa, what is Darla yelling about?"

Rosa stopped at the door and turned to me, "She just wants to exchange presents."

"What do you mean by exchange?"

"You trade presents with each other. Darla's been really excited to give you her present," Rosa explained.

I immediately felt anxious; I didn't get any presents for anyone. I didn't expect to be here still, so Christmas presents didn't even cross my mind everyone was going to be upset especially Darla she might even cry.

"Um, do we have to do that now?" I quickly asked, shuffling, and looking down at my feet.

Rosa walked back over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Billy, it's okay. I got presents that you can give to everybody. I know you've been busy with moving in with us and then everything that happened with your Mom, so don't worry, it's going to be okay."

"Oh, thanks," I said awkwardly. "But you didn't have to do that I don't want you spending extra money on me."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to," Rosa said, smiling.

I nodded and blushed before following Rosa into the living room. The whole family was there, Eugene was leaning against Pedro as he played some game on his device. Freddie sat next to Mary; he made sure to smile at me as I entered the room. Then there was Darla sitting next to the tree bursting with excitement. As soon as she saw me, she rushed to me and grabbed my hand, dragging us back to the tree. She grabbed a small box wrapped in Christmas paper and handed it to me. The paper was a crimson red and had little Rudolph's running around with the finishing touch being a snowy white bow.

"For me?" I asked.

"MmHm Freddie helped me pick it out," Darla explained nodding.

I looked at Freddie, and he gave me a smile and a nod of approval. "C' mon open it!" Darla yelled, pulling me back.

"Okay, I'm opening it," I assured her.

I pulled apart the bow delicately not wanting to ruin it then tearing open the paper finding a small red box. When I opened the box, I found a silver keychain. The keychain was in the shape of a Tiger. I knew why Darla needed help from Freddie with getting this. I loved it especially since it was from Darla and technically Freddie.

"Do you like it?" Darla asked excitedly.

" I love it," I told her, holding back the knot that was developing in my throat. "Thank you, Darla."

"Yes!" Darla yelled before tackling me with a hug. I think my ribs cracked under pressure, but Darla loved it, so it didn't matter.

"You'll have to put it on your backpack," Darla told me still smiling.

"Yeah, I'll do it later," I said, putting the Tiger back in the box. I set the box back under the tree as Rosa and Darla started handing out everyone's gifts. Everyone started opening gifts, including gifts from me. Darla loved the stuffed unicorn I got her, Freddie loved the superman socks, and Eugene enjoyed the stylus I gave him. I still felt guilty that I didn't actually buy these gifts, but at least the situation wasn't awkward. When we finally finished opening all the gifts, Rosa had one more surprise.

"Okay, Billy close your eyes I have one more thing to give you that's from all of us." I looked around the room curiously seeing all the smirks from everyone knowing something was up.

"What?"

"Dude! Lay back and close your eyes you're going to love this trust me," Freddie assured, pushing me down on my shoulder.

"Alright," I said, putting my hands up in defense. I laid back closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard some rustling and snickers among my siblings. Soon a package was set on my lap it felt large but light.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Rosa instructed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw what was in my lap — a Christmas reef. But not any Christmas reef it was the purple Christmas reef with everyone's picture on it except for mine of course. Why were they giving me this it made no sense. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because we want you to see the new one," Mary said.

"Okay, but wasn't it just up why would you take it down?"

"Yes, but we got a new one. Come on will show you," Rosa said beaming.

I cautiously followed everyone out of the room as we headed for the front door. When we got to the front door, Rosa told us to throw our jackets on since it was still snowing. I quickly threw my coat over and slipped my beanie and gloves on. Once we were all bundled up, Rosa opened the door, and I saw this so-called new reef.

The pine was green and had a red ribbon wrapping around. There were pictures of each of my siblings along with pics of Rosa and Victor, but when I looked at the head, I noticed they added a pic. It was of me.

I was laughing and smiling, and it was clear someone took my picture when I wasn't looking. I was happy in the picture something I haven't done much of for the last ten years. And being up on a silly Christmas decoration shouldn't be a big deal, but for me it was.

"You like it?" Rosa asked.

"No," I said, turning to Rosa wiping the tears of happiness that left my eyes, "I love it."

Everyone gasped and smiled at my reaction.

"Good we thought you would," Rosa said, kissing the top of my head as she hugged me.

"And I do I'm home now, and you guys are my family," I said, tearing up. I hate crying.

"Exactly and that's why we had a new one made because we needed the whole family on it," Victor said, wrapping his arms around Rosa and me.

"OMG, GROUP HUG!" Darla screamed. Everyone laughed including me as the whole family, __my family__ joined in a group hug.


	6. New Lost Friend

January 2nd, 2020

Freddie and I were leaving my locker so we could go home for the day and Freddie was going over the training we planned on doing this weekend.

"So I was thinking we could do sparing on Saturday and then some flight exercises on Sunday, I still haven't reached my top speed," Freddie explained rambling.

"Sounds good," I said, pulling my bag out of my locker. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut the locker.

"Cool, you put Darla's keychain on," Freddie said, looking at the bottom of my bag.

"Yeah, thanks for getting it by the way," I said as we started walking towards the exit.

"No problem I knew you would love it," Freddie said.

"Where'd you get it anyway?"

"At a flea market on that Saturday me, Darla and Rosa went shopping for Christmas presents," Freddie explained.

"Cool."

We had made it outside where most kids were heading home. We headed down to the spot everyone waited at so we could walk home together. I enjoyed walking home with everyone because after being alone for so long walking with my new found siblings was comforting after a long, dull day of school.

"Hi Big brother," Darla said, running up and hugging me.

"Hey Darla," I said, hugging her back.

"Did you have a good day?" She asked, releasing.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"That's nice," Darla responded.

We began walking home when Freddie yanked me back, "Billy, look out!"

Freddie pulled me out of the way of a big Ford pickup. My heart was racing due to the sudden touch and the freight from almost being hit by the Truck.

Two guys hopped out of the Truck it was Brett and Burke I should have known.

"You okay Billy?" Mary asked, urgently.

"Yeah, thanks to Freddie," I said, catching my breath.

Brett and Burke made their way over to me looking extremely pissed. "Well isn't it Fawcett's favorite fake family, and of course their newest addition," Brett mocked gesturing towards me.

"Billy, right?" Brett asked.

I didn't answer I wasn't going to give in to Brett's antics that's what assholes like him craved.

Brett stared intently at me, getting right in my face before smirking and backing away. "So, Billy, me and my brother want to talk to you about something. You remember when we talked in the hallway a few weeks ago?"

I nodded he was talking about when I throw up on his shoes. I thought it was funny at the time and now I'll be paying for it.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, first you owe me a new pair of Jordans, and second we need to kick your ass," Brett said with a grin.

_Shit!_

What happened next surprised me. Freddie stepped up to Brett. "Brett it was an accident and Billy is really sorry. Isn't that right Billy?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, won't happen again," I said quickly and awkwardly.

"See no need to beat him up he said he's sorry," Freddie said with a playful grin.

"You know Freeman you're right I don't need to beat him up I need to beat both of you up," Brett said while cracking his knuckles ad grinning.

The look Freddie gave me assured me that we were screwed. Brett swiftly kicked Freddie's cane, making him crash to the snow. Burke grabbed a fistful of my shirt and slammed me against the Truck. He jabbed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I toppled to the ground and tried to catch my breath. I saw Freddie on the ground getting the shit kicked out of him by Brett. I wanted to help him, but I had my problems.

"Get up, Batson! Get up!" Burke barked.

"Brett, get off of him!" Mary yelled, urgently.

"Leave my Brothers aloe!" Dayla cried.

The concern was comforting but only for the briefest of moments.

I stood up and put my hands up, ready to fight, as did Burke. Burke smirked and threw two jabs I ducked away from both and gave Burke a shot to his ribs. He stumbled slightly, but it was as if he didn't feel it.

"That's all you got?" Burke mocked.

_"Well, you don't want to know all I have," I thought. _

If only I could transform, then I could get this fight over with for both me and Freddie. But I couldn't change here I needed to get away and have the Bryers follow me.

So I did probably the stupidest thing ever. I spat right in Burke's face and watched the anger boil over.

"You little shit!" Burke screamed, wiping my saliva off. As soon as he did this, I gave him my perfect asshole grin before taking off.

"Brett he's getting away! Leave limpy!" Burke shouted. I took a glance back and saw both of them running after me I felt terrible for leaving Freddie, but I knew he would be okay Freddie's tougher then he looks. I had more significant problems to worry about because the Super Douchebags were after me.

Sure I'm used to getting my ass kicked life's been doing it for over a decade, but it still hurts all the same.

After running for most of you're life, you learn how to lose people, and you gain some speed while running. Plus having two big seniors chasing you who are slower helps too. Once I gained enough distance from the Bryers, I took a hard right down an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

I had to wait a few seconds before I heard the Bryers run by cursing to themselves that they lost me. I waited a few minutes before popping my head out to check if the coast was clear. I didn't see anyone, so I think I'm safe and I can now head back to the school and walk home with Freddie and everyone else.

I stood up and began walking out of the alley before I heard a muffled noise in the dumpster. I moved closer and listened carefully. "Woof!"

"Okay, that sounds like a dog." I thought. I knew I couldn't leave it trapped in the dumpster. I flipped up the lid and saw a black and brown puppy. The Dog was mostly black with light brown spots on its sides. The Puppy was so tiny I knew I could pick it up and put it in my arms.

When I opened the lid, it instantly barked and perked up as if it was happy to see me. It climbed through some garbage bags till it got to the edge of the dumpster. Then it tried to jump out and failed miserably. I felt terrible, and the Puppy was killing me with cuteness while not being able to climb out; it made the Puppy look even more adorable.

I helped him out and held him in my arms. The Puppy was shivering, which shouldn't be surprising it is the middle of January.

I needed to get the Dog warm, so I took off my beanie and wrapped the Dog in it. "Better?"

The Dog cocked its head in response I took that as a yes and shoved it in my jacket.

***Shazam!***

I decided to take the dog home because I couldn't leave it out in the cold it wouldn't survive with how cold it was. And it was probably looking for food in the dumpster it would have died. But taking this puppy home proposed another problem. Rosa and Victor.

I didn't know Rosa and Victor's rules on animals, and I didn't want to get in trouble with them. At one home, a kid brought a kitten home, and the Dad happened to be allergic. The kid was kicked out the same day.

I knew I wouldn't be kicked out by Rosa and Victor if they didn't allow pets, but I still didn't want to upset them by bringing a dog home.

I decided since I might have to sneak this Dog in I would walk home by myself and meet everyone back at the house. I sent Freddie a text telling him I would meet him home.

[Freddie- Hey man are you okay? You good?]

[Me- Yeah. You?]

[Freddie- I'm good. How'd you get away?]

[Me- Outran them then hid behind a dumpster.]

[Freddie- Good you on you're way home?]

[Me- Yeah I'll come back soon see you then]

I'm hoping everyone goes up to there rooms to do their own thing, but with my siblings, you never know. Pedro most likely is in his room, jamming out to music and doing homework. Mary is probably working on a college essay, which would be her third this week. Eugene might be in the living room playing games, or he could be in his room. Freddie will be in his room I know that for a fact he wouldn't stop talking about this new comic he was reading.

But the one I have to worry about is that glitter and hugging loving ninja. Darla.

She can come out of nowhere, and if you know Darla, she can't keep a secret except for the massive one I begged her to keep which she's still holding thankfully.

So when I made it home, I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. I slowly walked inside and peered into the living room. I didn't see anyone which calmed me, but just because I didn't see my siblings doesn't mean they aren't there. I headed towards the kitchen and dining area, hoping no one decided to do their homework downstairs for once.

As I peeked around the corner, I met instant relief. No one was downstairs, thankfully. I headed into the kitchen so that I could get the Puppy some food and water. I wasn't sure what to feed a dog, so I looked it up online, and it said to give it dog food or raw chicken bones which we had neither so I would have to improvise.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out two bowls from the cabinet. I filled one bowl up with water before going to the fridge. We had chicken earlier this week, so I figured the Dog could eat that. Once both dishes were ready, I set them on the floor and pulled the Puppy out of my coat.

"Okay, buddy, here you go," I said to the Dog right before I put him down in front of the food.

"Oh, Billy, your home. What's with the food and water?"

I whipped around ad gently but urgently shoved the Puppy into my jacket. Standing there was Freddie with a confused look on his face.

"Freddie! Hey!" I said, trying to look natural.

"Billy! Hey!" Freddie mocked.

I sheepishly laughed.

Freddie gave me a strange look before turning his attention back to the food and water. "So what's up with the chicken in the bowl and a bowl of water?"

"Umm..." I mumbled trying to come up with an excuse. But the Puppy did this for me when it started wiggling in m jacket and making soft barks.

I shoved my hand down, hoping to muffle the noise Freddie wasn't buying it.

"What's in your jacket? Because that sounded like a dog?" Freddie said, coming closer.

"Ugh, what the hell," I said, pulling the small Dog out. Freddie backed away and tensed his face.

"Where'd you get that?" Freddie asked urgently.

I soon told Freddie the whole story, running away from the Bryers and finding the Puppy in the dumpster.

"Just don't tell anyone, Freddie. I don't even know if Rosa and Victor are okay with pets," I pleaded.

"I won't but just so you know Rosa and Victor are okay with pets," Freddie explained seeming to relax.

"They are?"

"Yeah, Darla has one a hamster I think?" Freddie said, scratching his head.

I took a huge sigh of relief, knowing Rosa and Victor wouldn't be upset, but I still didn't want anyone but me telling them.

"Really? I've never heard her talk about it."

"Yeah, it's in her room he doesn't get out much," Freddie explained.

As Freddie was talking the Dog began to drool as it looked at the chicken obviously hungry. The drool started to go thru my beanie and got on my hands.

"Gross," I said wiping the droll on my pants. Freddie looked at me with a confused look before slightly smirking.

"I'm glad you find it funny," I said jokingly.

With the Dog drolling so much I put it down so it could eat. Soon the chicken was devoured as was half the bowl of water. When the Dog finished, it looked up at me and cocked it's head as if asking for more.

"Sorry, that was all the chicken maybe there's something else I can give you," I said as I started to make my towards the fridge when I heard the ninja running.

"Ahhh! A puppy!" Darla screamed, causing me and Freddie to wince. She sprinted into the kitchen and scooped the Puppy up into a hug, surprisingly The Dog didn't mind and even started to lick Darla's face. Darla couldn't help but giggle.

Once the Dog stopped, Darla put the Puppy down and turned to me, "Billy, when did we get a puppy he's so cute!"

"Well..." I began to say.

"We got him today, but you can't tell Ro-" Freddie began to say before the front door opened.

"Kids were home!" Rosa yelled.

My eyes went wide, and I knew Darla was going to tell them before I could.

"Rosa! Look at the Puppy!" Darla yelled as she left the kitchen, carrying the Puppy once again.

"Darla!" Freddie whisper yelled. But she didn't hear him and headed over to Rosa.

I knew Rosa allowed pets, but I brought it home without asking her, and I felt as if that was wrong and rude of me. So I hurried after Darla as she greeted Rosa and Victor in the doorway.

"What Puppy?" Victor asked, confused.

"This one!" Darla said, handing Victor the small Dog. Rosa and Victor looked at the Puppy then looked up at me with confused looks on there faces.

"Where'd the dog come from?" Victor asked.

"Billy brought it," Darla quickly said. I immediately facepalmed as my the worst-case scenario came alive.

"Billy is that true?" Rosa asked calmly.

I walked closer to them and took a deep breath, "Yes. I'm sorry I should have asked first, but I found the Dog, and he was looking for food in the garbage, and I was afraid he might die, and I'm still new at this, so I didn't think..."

I rambled.

"Billy, it's okay, we're not mad," Rosa said.

I stopped and looked at her, carefully, "You're not?"

"No, we think it's great you wanted to help this Puppy," Rosa said, looking at Victor and giving me a sympathetic look.

"Now we would have preferred if you called us first, but we're not mad," Victor added.

"I'll make sure to do it next time," I quickly promised.

"Good, but on to a more important question, what are we doing with this guy?" Victor said, lifting the Puppy. "He is a boy, right?"

"I haven't checked," I said awkwardly.

Victor checked and confirmed the Dog was, in fact, a boy.

"Well, I was hoping I could keep it," I quietly asked.

Rosa and Victor looked at each other as if they were having a silent discussion.

"I know a dog is a lot of work, but I know I can handle it and you won't have to do anything I'll handle it all," I started to beg.

"Billy!" Rosa said sternly shaking me out of my rambling.

"Sorry," I said, feeling my face blush.

"Do you really want to keep this dog?" Rosa asked.

I nodded my head yes and shortly smiled.

Victor glanced at Rosa with a reluctant smile before glancing at me, "If it makes you happy, I suppose he can stay."

I couldn't stop the smile that escaped my lips or the excitement the raged in my stomach.

"Yes!" Darla yelled before picking the Dog up again.

"I think Darla might be more excited than you," Victor said chuckling.

"Yeah, I think your right," I agreed.

Everyone laughed at that making Darla blush, but she didn't seem to mind.

"But if we're keeping this Dog he needs a name. Any idea's?" Rosa asked.

"Not really," I muttered.

Freddie soon spoke up, "How about Sparky?"

I shot Freddie a look saying, _" For real?" _

" I like it. What about you, Billy?" Rosa asked.

"Sure why not, it's a cute name," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Freddie couldn't help but cheer in victory, and I couldn't stop the grin and laughter that escaped at the sight of my dorky brother.

**Thanks for all the support I greatly appreciate it!**


	7. World So Cold

"Quiet down everyone please quiet down," Mrs. Patterson asked.

Mrs. Patterson is my music teacher, and right now, I'm stuck in her class. I don't hate music; I wouldn't say I love it, but I don't hate it either.

Once the whole class settled down, Mrs. Patterson spoke up, "Today we'll be doing something that I think all of you we'll be excited for. Today you'll all be learning how to play the guitar, and I invited a friend of mine to help teach you."

I then noticed a scruffy looking man standing in the front of the room. He had curly unkempt brown hair, a scruffy goatee, and relaxed blue eyes.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Bowie," The man said brightly. He was met with the usual awkward silence that high schoolers have perfected.

Bowie sheepishly smiled, "Well, okay... Has anyone ever played guitar?"

He was again met with crickets.

"Tough crowd," Bowie joked. I softly laughed at the joke but not loud enough where I would be called a teacher's pet.

Bowie quickly headed towards the whiteboard and began drawing a diagram. He drew guitar strings and labeled them with single letters. Next, he drew short lines through the strings telling us the short lines were called pegs. I was paying close attention, but I doubt anyone else was. Who knows if we would need this on a test our teacher loved pulling that Pop quiz shit.

When he finished with his diagram, he grabbed an acoustic guitar out of a case and sat on a stool ready to play. Next, he played the two cords he explained earlier, making sure to tell us what cords he was playing as he went.

Afterward, we were all handed guitars and guitar picks. Bowie then started playing while we tried to mimic him, and for the most part, everyone had a hard time. I found it to be pretty easy and a lot of fun. I was so lost in the joy of playing that I didn't notice Bowie hovering over me.

When I noticed him, I suddenly stopped playing and glanced at him before looking down while blushing.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I muttered.

"No problem, man, but can you do me a favor and, play the last two cords that I showed you?" He asked, brightly.

I nodded and awkwardly smiled before playing the two cords.  
Bowie gave me a huge smile and looked as if he might burst. "Okay, I thought I heard you from up there, and I was right. Is this your first time?" Bowie asked brimming with excitement.

"Um... yeah," I answered awkwardly.

"Really? Because I've never seen someone pick up chords this quick," He explained.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Bowie smiled before digging into his back pocket.

He pulled out his wallet and handed me a business card. "If you can, why don't you meet me at this address after school. I want to give you a more private lesson. You have a real talent here, and I want you to take full advantage of it."  
"I doubt that," I thought, but going to a lesson sounded better than doing math homework.  
"Okay, I'll just have to ask my foster parents," I told him with a slight smile.  
"Cool, I'll see you then," Bowie said, smiling before walking away.

I read the card, and it said Bowie Grayson Guitar instructor and owner of Grayson Guitars. Below his title was an address.

359 Right Lane

I knew I wanted to go because it could be fun and I enjoyed playing guitar today. Hopefully, Rosa and Victor won't have any problem with me going.

***Shazam***

When I got home, I was happy to see that Rosa was already home so I wouldn't have to wait to talk to her. She was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner for the night, but I figured now was as good of a time as any.

I knocked on the door frame of the kitchen, attempting to gather Rosa's attention. "Rosa, can ask you something?"

"Oh, Hey, Billy. How was school?" Rosa said, greeting me with a smile.

"It was good," I replied.

"That's good. Now, what did you want to ask me?" She said as she washed her hands and then drying them.

"Well today we were learning how to play guitar from this instructor," I began as I pulled out my wallet and dug out Bowies card, "And he wanted me to go to a lesson."

I handed Rosa the card and allowed her to read it.

"If that's okay with you?" I asked awkwardly. Rosa continued to study the card as she read it up and down and even flipped it over, making sure there was no more information on the back. Once done reading, she gave me her patented, a warm smile. "I don't see why not sounds like fun."

I could barely keep my excitement that Rosa said yes. I was so excited I quickly thanked her and began rushing out the door before Rosa stopped me.

"Wait, Billy, do you want me to drive you? It's freezing outside," Rosa asked gently.

"Uhhh, sure that would be fine," I said blushing from embarrassment. Rosa smiled at me and asked a hang on a second so she could grab her keys.

***Shazam!***

"Wow, you're really good! And you're not lying when you said this is your first time?" Bowie asked me.

I nodded and couldn't help but blush and smile. "Thanks."

"I'm serious when I say this, I've never seen someone pick up cords this quickly," Bowie said, smiling.

I was blushing again, and I felt some sort of pride that he was congratulating me for learning something as simple as a few guitar chords. I've never had someone compliment me like this, and the feeling is indescribable.

"Now, Billy if you want we can do this regularly if you're interested I have the time," Bowie explained.

I thought it over briefly, but my mind was already made up, "Sure, I would like that."

"Good, same time, tomorrow?" Bowie asked.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow," I replied.

I then heard a honk of a car horn, meaning Rosa was here to pick me up.

"That would be my Foster Mom I've got to go," I admitted.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow," Bowie replied.

"Okay, but before I go, where should I put your guitar," I asked glancing around for a spot.

"Keep it you'll need something to practice with when you're not here," Bowie said casually.

I stopped in my tracks, surprised at what he just told me, "Wait, you're giving me your guitar?"

"Yep, that's what I said," Bowie said, trying to hide the smirk he held.

I was speechless people like me don't get breaks like this.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I sputtered unable to contain my excitement.

Bowie couldn't stop the smirk anymore as he said, "Your welcome."

I heard the van honk again signaling me to get a move on, so I quickly but gently put the guitar in the case and hurried out to meet Rosa.

She was broadly smiling at me as I came out and drew an intrigued look when she saw the guitar case in my hands.

I must have looked as happy as I felt because Rosa mentioned this, "You look like you had fun."

"That's because I did," I said as I placed the guitar in the backseat and climbed in.

"Good, did the instructor give you the guitar too," Rosa asked as she pulled out.

"Yeah, he wants me to practice when I'm not with him, and he even said we could do this regularly," I rambled.

"Billy, that's great I'm so happy you found something that interests you," Rosa said, smiling.

"Thanks, me too."

When we got home, everyone barraged with questions. Everyone wanted to know where I got the guitar where I had been for the last two hours. I explained everything, and I'm sure I was blushing and smiling the whole time. Darla even asked me if she could play it, of course, I told her, no, but I couldn't help but feel some pride with how excited and in awe everyone was.

I quickly headed upstairs and began practicing some of the cords Bowie had taught me I wanted to learn them by heart as soon as I could.

***Shazam!***

For the next few weeks, I would practice every day if I could. Whenever I wasn't at school or fighting crime, I would pull out the acoustic guitar and practice. Within that first week, I had the cords nailed down and soon moved on to some songs Bowie had recommended. I would practice these songs until I learned them by heart. Playing at first was difficult and slow, but with Bowie's help, I was soon a pro, and my fingertips proved it.

I couldn't believe how much fun playing the guitar was and how much it relaxed me. Playing allowed me to forget about school, the Bryers, and even being a superhero. And this whole idea of me slipping away while playing screwed me earlier today.

Everyone was out for the day doing a variety of things, so I was home by myself. Now I've been reluctant to play my guitar in front of people, and I mean everyone even Freddie. So when I was home alone, it was the perfect time to practice, and I've also started to sing. But I will never sing in front of my family, never.

But this morning I lied to myself.

I was playing and singing the World So Cold, in the living room. World So Cold is a song Bowie had been helping me with over our past few lessons. I knew the thing by heart at this point, and now that everyone was gone I could enjoy singing without anyone hearing me. But halfway through I heard a loud crash behind me.

I whipped around and found Mary standing they're trying to catch some of Darla's craft supplies that had fallen off a small table.

"Mary!"

"Hi, Billy!" Mary said as she picked up the supplies and smoothed her hands over her pants.

"What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me," I told her frantically.

"Well, I was getting something to drink when I heard your guitar and your voice," Mary explained as a broad smile crept across her face.

I immediately blushed and felt incredibly embarrassed. I quickly sat down and avoided eye contact with Mary.

"And you sound really good," Mary explained as she sat down next to me.

I crept my head up and eyed her, "Really?"

"Yeah, really you have a real talent, Billy," Mary admitted.

I felt my hear get tight, and a small smile escapes my mouth.

I rubbed the back of my neck before speaking up, "Do you want to hear the rest?"

"I would love to," Mary said sweetly.

I smiled before adjusting my guitar and began singing. As I started playing, I slipped away and almost forgot mary was even there. And when I finished, I was happy she was still here.

"Wow! Billy that was incredible! How'd you learn to play like that?" Mary asked while applauding me.

"I don't know, all I know is I really enjoy doing this," I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, you need to do more of it, because you looked really happy," Mary suggested.

"I was just concentrating," I argued.

"I've seen you concentrating, and the face you made was different," Mary explained.

I looked at Mary is disbelief, but one look from her I knew she was right.

"Okay, yes I was happy, but you don't have to make such a big deal about it," I argued lightly punching her in the arm.

"Yes I do, you deserve to be happy, Billy, and I can see playing the guitar does that for you," Mary explained.

I began blushing and realized Mary is right as always.

"But if you don't mind me asking how did you even get into singing," Mary questioned.

I was apprehensive in telling Mary, but at this point, what did I have to lose, and I trusted Mary.

"Before I got here I used to sing to myself, especially when I was younger," I admitted. "I would be alone on the streets, and I would think about my Mom and sing an old song she used to sing to me when I was little it helped me fall asleep and remind me of why I kept running."

"Oh, Billy, I'm so sorry," Mary said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's sad, but I'm all better now," I said shortly smiling.

"I know," Mary said, leaning in for a hug.

I reluctantly let her hug me despite not being into the whole hugging idea especially with how many hugs Darla gave out.

Once Mary let go, I had to clear my throat with how dry it was from singing for the better part of the last hour.

"Thirsty?" Mary asked, skeptically.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, I'll go get us some water just wait here," Mary said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Can I have soda instead?" I asked, hopefully.

"No, you Freddie drink too much soda as it is," Mary said sternly.

"Okay, Mom," I said with a grin. Mary laughed at my antics before proceeding into the kitchen. She was quickly back within a few minutes carrying two glasses of water. She handed me one while taking a sip of hers. After sipping and setting my glass down, Mary gave me a yellow piece of paper.

I quickly read over the flyer. It was a flyer Bowie gave me yesterday I hadn't paid much attention to it because it was about an open mic night Bowie held at his guitar shop. He wanted me to perform at the next one, but I politely refused to say I wasn't comfortable playing in front of people and if I couldn't play in front of my family how could I do it in front of strangers.

"My instructor gave this to me I told him I didn't want to go," I told Mary.

"But Billy, you should people should hear you," Mary proclaimed.

"No they shouldn't I'll probably faint or something."

"No you won't, and this thing you got with the guitar and the singing is a real talent, and you should embrace it!" Mary argued, growing more excited by the second.

"Not in front of a bunch of strangers!" I said, growing exasperated.

"Don't think of it like that! Think of it as announcing your home and that this is your family. Your setting roots down for the first time, " Mary begged.

I bit my lip as I glanced over the flyer one more time, "I ... I don't know."

"Please, Billy just think about it?" Mary pleaded.

I continued biting my lip as I looked into Mary's pleading eyes.

"Okay," I said, causing Mary to perk up. "I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Mary excitedly yelled as she shot her arms into the air. "That's all I ask."

***Shazam***

Later that night after everyone was asleep, I pulled out the flyer and read it over and over again until the words began blurring together and all I could remember was the last time I sang to myself.

It was ten years ago I was only four, and I had just run from my first foster home. I felt all alone as I begged and cried for my Mom, wondering where she was. I remember I cried myself to sleep that night as I held onto the embers of my Mom's voice and her face hoping I would find her one day.

And I did find her, but in the end, it was a waste of ten years that caused me lots of pain and suffering and allowed the system to label me as a troubled kid and a lost cause. But looking for my Mom and holding on to her image allowed me to find my real family.

If I hadn't kept looking, I would have never met Freddie or Mary and more importantly, Rosa and Victor. If I had given up, I would be a scared and lonely little kid singing to himself in the dark on the alleyways of Philidelphia.

I knew what I wanted to do.

The following morning I found Mary, who was slinging her backpack over her shoulder and eaten a piece of toast as we got ready for school.

"I'll do it," I told her.

"You will!" Mary said as her eyes were widening.

"Shh!" I hissed. I looked around, making sure no one heard her, but Freddie did give Mary and me a curious look. "Not if you tell them."

"But I thought-" Mary said, furrowing her brows.

"Yes I'm doing this for you guys, but I don't want to tell them. In case I back out," I expressed.

"Don't worry, you're not going to back out," Mary explained as she wrapped her arm around me and led me out the door.

We only had a week to prepare so for the next week Mary was helping me prepare. Mary encouraged me when I had my doubts about performing and trust me. I doubted myself almost every day, but Mary continued to encourage me. And It really helped and probably prevented me from having a panic attack like every day leading up to the show, and I especially needed her on Wednesday two days before the show.

"You know you don't have to do this," Mary explained as we were on the subway, "It's your voice your choice."

I leaned my head against the window as I took a deep breath, "No your right I've avoided stuff like this my whole life... No clubs, no sports, no one to rely on just myself, but now I have a family, and I need to do this not only for them but for myself."

Mary couldn't help but smile and grab my hand and squeeze, "You got this."

I squeezed back and recited the lyrics under my breath. I still couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

Friday, January 31st

Finally, the day had arrived, and we were heading to Bowie's guitar shop for the show. Mary was able to convince the whole family to hop in the van and come for the show. Most people groaned and moaned especially Freddie and Eugene as they didn't understand why we were going to some music show. Luckily Mary had dropped me off first so we could surprise everyone when I appeared on stage if I perform on stage.

I sat in the back waiting my turn anxiously and nervously. My guitar was in a death grip, and my stomach carried butterflies. I was also starting to believe I couldn't do this and that I was crazy to drag everyone out here just to disappoint them.

There was one more act before me when Mary came into the back.

"Okay everyone's here and seated Eugene and Freddie put up quite the fight, but we managed," Mary explained while smiling.

"That's good," I said sheepishly.

Mary sighed before fixing what the cold hair had done to my hair," You know this song, and you're phenomenal on the guitar."

I looked into Mary's eyes looking for the sincerity it was clearly there.

"Trust me, Billy, you got this," Mary continued.

"But, I've never done... this," I said gesturing to the audience.

"Don't think about them, just relax and play. I've seen you when you play you lose yourself in the music and enter your own little world, just let that happen and let the music flow.

"But... what if I can't?"

"You are Billy Batson, You've overcome a mother that abandoned you, you fight crime every day and save lives. I know you can do this too you just need to find your courage," Mary said as she fixed the collar of my shirt.

I grew eye-wide as I looked at Mary just as they were calling my name. Mary urged me forward, smoothing out wrinkles on my shirt. "You got this Billy we believe in you."

I took a deep breath and swallowed before stepping on stage.

***Shazam!***  
I sat down on the stool hearing the unnerving silence and the several pairs of eyes on me. My hands were shaking, and every millisecond I waited amplified my nerves. I needed to start playing.

I took a deep breath and started strumming, and I winced as noise burst awkwardly from my guitar.

I tried to let the music flow, but it wasn't the rhythm I had perfected over the last week was gone.

Find your courage.

My Family

I scanned the crowd until I found my family. I saw Mary rushing to her seat, Freddie wore a surprised yet annoyed look on his face, Darla was clapping a bit too loud, Pedro gave me a short smile as he pulled an earbud out, Victor had pulled out his phone and was recording me Eugene was making sure Victor was doing a good job. And Rosa was smiling broadly and looked to be on the verge of tears.

You got this Billy we believe in you."

I know they're already proud of me. I need to do this to prove it to myself. I need to prove that I'm not some scared little kid begging for their Mom. I'm Billy Batson, the kid that overcame that Mom and found a home despite everything I've been through.

I took one last deep breath and began strumming. The music was confident instead of awkward, and the music started to flow. I kept my eyes trained on my family as the lyrics escaped me.

_I never thought I'd feel this_  
_Guilty and broken down inside_  
_Living with myself, nothing but lies_

_I always thought I'd make it_  
_But never knew I'd let it get so bad_  
_Living with myself is all I have_

_I feel numb_  
_I can't come to life_  
_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away_  
_Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold, counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away_

_Do you ever feel me?_  
_Do you ever look deep down inside_  
_Staring at yourself, paralyzed?_

_I feel numb_  
_I can't come to life_  
_I feel like I'm frozen in time_

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away_  
_Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold, counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away from me_

_I'm too young to lose my soul_  
_I'm too young to feel this old_  
_For So long I'm left behind_  
_I feel like I'm losing my mind_

_Do you ever feel me?_  
_Do you ever look deep down inside_  
_Staring at your life, paralyzed?_

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away_  
_Living in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold, counting the days_  
_Since you've gone away_  
_You've gone away from me_

_I'm too young_  
_I'm too young_

_I'm too young_  
_I'm too young_

As I played, It felt as if I wasn't on a stage but at the park playing for Mary in the sunlight. The memories of me singing to myself in the dar faded away. And when I looked at my family filming me, I felt a sense of pride no one had ever filmed me before, and I enjoyed it.

When I finished, I had to catch my breath not only from singing but from seeing how my family reacted. Mary and Darla burst into enthusiastic applause. Freddie gave me a wink as he applauded, Pedro kept his slight smile while Eugene clapped and continued to look over the video. Finally, Victor and Rosa looked on the verge of tears, and I could've sworn. I heard Rosa say, "Love you."

***Shazam!***

When I met up with everyone after the show, I thought I was prepared for their greeting, but I was wrong.

When I came over carrying my guitar case, I was blown away with everyone's reactions. Rosa was smiling broadly and wiping away stray tears as she and Victor watched their video of me while the rest of my siblings were talking to Mary.

"How could you not tell us?" I heard Freddie ask Mary as I got close. Mary was going to answer, but she saw me first.

"Billy! That was amazing. I told you," Mary said as she quickly hugged me.

"I know thank you," I told her as I for once returned the hug.

Once I let go, Freddie turned his attention to me, "Dude!"

"Ow! what was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my arm where Freddie had hit me.

"For not telling me you could sing," Freddie said jokingly.

"Well, I can sing," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, we know. That was awesome," Freddie said, referring to my song.

Rosa then showered me in a hug and a kiss on the head telling how proud she was of me, and this was all I need for the moment to be perfect. VIctor reiterated what Rosa said, and I couldn't be happier. Pedro made sure to give me a thumbs-up, and Eugene began showing me the video as we got into the van.

On the ride home I watched the video of me, and I couldn't believe how good I sounded and that I did this. I Billy Batson the runaway and troubled foster kid performed a song in front of his family and that they were proud of me.

When we made it home, Mary stopped me before I could go to bed. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, thanks for making me."

"You did all the hard stuff I just made your path easier," Mary explained.

"Exactly thank you."

"Anytime, now go and get some sleep."

I smiled at this before I met Freddie in our room.

"Ever hide something like that again, and I'll kill you," Freddie joked, "But seriously, you were amazing."

"Thanks."

This is what I sing for now. _My family. Not my Mom, not people that don't care about me only The seven people that do._


	8. Better place Part one

The first thing I noticed was the blinding light suddenly turning on. I groaned and threw the blanket over my head, hoping to block the light. I could lightly hear Freddie complain, but I was still half-asleep to put much thought to him.

"Come on, Boy's time to get up, breakfast is ready," Rosa said, smiling at least I assumed she was. It is one of the many things I love about her.

I groan again before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Rosa snorted as she saw my massive bedhead. "He finally wakes," Rosa joked.

I glanced at Rosa, who was still in her pajamas, and she was smiling. "Will be down in a second, Rosa," Freddie explained.

"Alright, hurry and get dressed, then come down for breakfast," Rosa instructed before leaving the room. Freddie gave her a nod and a smile. I jumped down from the top bunk and got dressed. Once dressed, I pulled my phone off the charger, noticing I had a new text message. I didn't recognize the number and wondered who would be texting me this early in the morning.

When I opened my phone and read the message, I was shocked by who they were from.

"Hey, Billy, it's Mom. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but can you meet me at the diner on the corner of 37th after school. I'll be there at three."

Why was she trying to talk to me almost two months later? Was now a good time for her?

I didn't know how to feel, and I wasn't sure what to do.

Sure, I'm pissed at my Mom; she shouldn't have abandoned me thinking I'd be better off because honestly, I wasn't. Ten years of "Good people" was a lie. Almost every foster home I went through treated me like trash, which was why I only spent a few months at most with these so-called nice people. And of course, to look for my Mom, but as we all know, it was all a lie, and she didn't want me. I sometimes think she never did, but maybe she did now, after all. It wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out. Right?

I'm going to see her after school. I'll need to figure out some excuse to walk home without Freddie. I don't want everyone to know about this in case it's just a one-time thing. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Earth to Billy. You still there?" Freddie asked, concerned.

I looked up at him, "What?"

"You okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quietly, drawing a suspicious look from Freddie.

"Good because we need to hurry down, or Pedro will eat all the bacon," Freddie urged, making me smile.

***Shazam!***

After Breakfast, Victor drove us to school, where I attempted to focus in class, but since I was going to see my Mom after school, focusing was difficult. Still, I somehow made it through the day. Finally, Freddie and I were walking out to the front of the school to meet with everyone else when I decided now was as good of a time as any to give my excuse as to why I won't be walking home.

"Tell everyone I'll meet you home later. I have to go see Bowie for something," I explained as I started walking away.

"Wait. Why?" Freddie asked, puzzled.

"He texted me this morning," I lied.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you home then?" Freddie said, sounding disappointed. I felt terrible about this, but I don't want anyone to know about my Mom and me if nothing comes of it. I don't want them to look at me in sympathy any more than they already do.

"Yeah sure," I answered before heading the other way.

The diner we were supposed to meet at was only a few blocks away from Faucett Central, so it took me practically no time at all to get there. I stood out front and checked the time. " __3:00" __

The time she said she'd be here. I was nervous and scared of what she would say and what would happen. The last time I saw her, she broke my heart and told me the truth. She didn't look for me and figured I'd be better on my own. And if I'm honest, I'm still not over it a few months later.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before entering the restaurant. It wasn't overly crowded since it was late afternoon, meaning it was easy to find her. She sat in a booth on her phone with a cup of coffee next to her. I casually made my way over to her, taking one last breath, hoping to calm my nerves.

When I got to her table, I didn't have to say anything as she saw me, and a smile crossed her face, " You came?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Please sit down. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," She explained.

You're right. I have no idea since we haven't seen each other for the better part of ten years. I remained silent, with the air becoming tense. I took my seat across from her and waited for her to speak

"Well, how have you been?" She asked nervously.

"I'm fine," I said.

"That's ... good," She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it is," I said tensely. A waitress ended up coming over and asking if we wanted anything I told her water would be fine while my Mom said she had coffee. Once the waitress left, she did something unexpected.

She took a deep breath before reaching her hand across to touch mine. I yanked back and looked at her in shock why would she even try touching me after everything she's done.

"Look, Billy, I know you're angry with me and that what I did was wrong, and there's nothing I could ever do to make up for abandoning you, but all I wanted to tell you is that I'm sorry," She explained.

She sounded sincere, which I appreciated, but it's going to take a lot for me to forgive her.

"And if you'll give me a chance, I would like to get to know you better," She asked.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" I asked, unsure what she meant by __getting to know me better. __

"Well, if you have the time, I wanted to treat you to dinner and talk," She explained softly.

"Okay," I said queitly. I still hated my Mom but I could tell she was making an effort, and it seemed as if she might be ready to be there for me, but time will tell.

We spent the next hour talking over dinner I told her all about Rosa and Victor and how I'm happy living with them. I talked about how awesome Freddie and the rest of my foster siblings are. She said she was happy for me. She explained that she had a nice job working for a sewing company and that things are going good with her boyfriend Travis. It seemed as if she might have her life together, as did I.

I got so lost in talking with her I hadn't realized all the text messages I was getting in our family group chat.

Everyone was worried out of there minds and wondering where I was. I sent a text telling them I'd be home soon and not to worry that I'm fine.

"Everything, alright?" My Mom asked taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, my family is just wondering where I am." I explained while texting, "I really need to get going."

"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you Billy," She said softly and a small smile. I stood up and smiled back.

"You too."

"And Billy, I hope we can do this again. It was nice."

"Yeah sure."

I quickly headed out of the restaurant and headed to the closet subway station hoping no one would be too upset when I made it home. I knew Victor had a temper, and I can still remember when he yelled my Ears off when I was skipping school and getting Freddie into trouble.

I just had to hope everything would be fine.


	9. Better place Part two

"Oh, thank god!" Rosa said as soon as I swung the door open. Rosa ran straight up to me and began checking me over, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"We were so worried, Billy, why didn't you tell us you weren't coming home with everyone else," Rosa asked.

"I told Freddie I thought he would tell you guys," I explained as I tried to brush Rosa away.

"Well, he didn't," I heard Victor say in the background.

"Oh... sorry?" I said awkwardly.

"It's okay," Victor replied.

"Just next time, please call or text one of us," Rosa asked, "Your safety is our top priority."

"I know, and I'm so sorry, just something came up last minute, and I completely forgot to tell you guys," I frantically apologized.

"As I said, it's okay. Just let us know next time. Okay?" Victor asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

I darted out of the entryway and headed upstairs to my room. When I got there, Freddie was on his bed with homework sprawled around him.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell Rosa and Victor where I was?" I asked lightly, punching Freddie in the arm.

"OW! Hello to you too," Freddie said, rubbing his arm, "And to answer you, I wasn't going to lie to them."

"Why would you be lying..." I began to say, stopping mid-sentence. Freddie was giving me a weird look that said: _"I know your lying." _

" Where were you actually? I called Bowie, and he said you haven't come by," Freddie asked.

I deeply sighed, knowing that I couldn't hide this from Freddie. Nothing gets past him. "Fine, I'll tell you just promise not to tell Rosa and Victor."

"Scout's honor."

"I went to go see my Mom."

If Freddie had two working legs, I'm sure he would have jumped out of bed in shock. Instead, his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"You what? I thought you were done with that."

"No, dude, I'm not done with her. I can't just be done with her," I explained, taking a seat next to him.

"But I thought she didn't want you?"

"It's not that simple," I responded, staring into my hands.

"It sounds pretty simple to me."

"Well, it's not she wants to get to know me, so I figured I'd meet her after school and hear her out."

"I'm going to have to call bullshit on that."

"I'm serious. She wants to get to know me, so she texted me this morning and asked if I could meet her at this diner, and so I did, and we just sat there and talked."

Freddie took a deep breath before speaking again as if he was nervous about what to say next," So how'd it go?"

"It was fine. Actually better than fine, it was great," I said as a small smile escaped my mouth.

"You seem really happy. I've never seen you like this."

"Well, this is what I've always wanted to be with my Mom and to enjoy her company, and I think she might finally be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be my Mom."

"You're not leaving us, are you?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Hell no, I love it here, and besides, it was only one time it's going to take a lot more for me to trust her fully.

"Good, I don't think I could live without you," Freddie said, smirking.

"Me neither."

***Shazam!***

Over the next few weeks, I saw my Mom practically every day, it was great and a lot of fun. Freddie hadn't told anyone else where I was and what I was doing he even covered for me a few times when I was out a little later then I should have been, but hey that's why he's my best friend. I really thought that maybe my Mom was ready to take me in and perhaps actually be responsible for me, but then I was thrown a curveball.

So on a random Saturday in March, She invited me over to her apartment so she could show me around before she filed for custody of me. She was going to show me around, let me get comfortable before moving in. I had yet to mention this news to Rosa and Victor because, honestly, I'm nervous how they'll react, and I don't want to hurt them. After showing me around, we were going to head out for lunch. We were about to leave the apartment to go to lunch when my Mom's boyfriend came home.

Travis is a big burly man with barely any hair and grease and oil all over his face and hands. His appearance matched the voice that I heard all those months ago.

When he swung the door open to the apartment, my Mom yelped in fear, "Travis your home?!"

"Yeah, I forgot my charger," He began to say before his eyes fell on me, "Who's this?" He disapprovingly asked as if I was some random trash bag left in the middle of his floor.

My Mom gathered herself before coming over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder, "This is Billy."

"What's he doing here?" Travis asked, not losing eye contact with me.

"We were just about to go to lunch?" She responded.

"Why?" Travis asked angrily.

"Well, because he's my son," Mom said this while grimacing as if she was waiting for his temper to explode. and I knew with this guy he probably had one.

"Your son?!" Travis said as veins started to pop out of his head.

"Yes, my son," She responded timidly.

"You told me you had no kids," Travis yelled before punching the wall.

My heart jumped out of my chest, and my foster kid instinct's kicked in, telling me to ** GET OUT RIGHT NOW. **

"It's a long story, Travis," She explained timidly.

"I hope it is because I don't like being lied too," Travis said as he began walking over to my Mom with his armed raise. Being in so many abusive foster homes, I knew what was going to happen next.

"STOP!" I yelled before grabbing Travis's arm. Travis wasn't angry or even mad; he was smiling.

"Ah, Marilyn, your son thinks he's a hero," Travis chuckled.

Before I could even react, he yanked me by the neck and slammed me into the wall.

"Hold it right there, Marilyn, and make sure you watch this. It's all for you," Travis said with venom in his voice.

I was having a hard time breathing, and I knew there was nothing I could do as Billy Batson since this guy was almost as big as the other me. I looked towards my Mom for support, but she was looking away in fear.

"You think you can come here. In my home and steal my woman," Travis viciously said, punching me in the ribs. "She's mine, and we don't have enough room for a little punk."

I could barely breathe and knew the only person that could help me was my Mom, so I looked to her for support.

"Mom Please," I choked out as I flailed my arms and legs, hoping to escape Travis's grasp. She looked up right into my eyes hearing me, but instead of coming over to my aid or even calling 911 or doing anything at all, she did the unthinkable and walked out fo the room.

I was in shock and knew right at this moment I was all alone against a monster.


	10. Better place Part three

I couldn't believe she would do this turn her back on me and leave me to deal with her boyfriend alone. I thought maybe over the last few weeks she had changed as she said, but as she's proven she's still the same woman that abandoned me all those years ago. But I had more pressing problems to worry about right now like how I'm going to escape Travis.

"Look at that, she's still all mine," Travis laughed, watching my Mom leave the room. This made me angry like white-hot angry because I knew what he was saying was true.

But I saw this might be my opportunity while Travis was distracted laughing at my depressing realization. While he looked over his shoulder, I gave him a swift kick to the groin, causing him to bend over in pain and release his grip on my neck. I fell to the floor out of breath in pain, not just on my neck but in my heart. My right leg fell awkwardly, causing a sharp pain to crawl up.

Meanwhile, Travis was practically in the fetal position due to where I kicked him. Once I regained my breath, I noticed Travis was starting to get up, so I gave him one more kick to the ribs putting him down again.

Once I was confident Travis was down for good, I quickly grabbed my jacket and left the apartment, knowing I needed to get as far away as possible.

I'm not sure how far I ran, but I didn't stop until I was far, far away. When I finally ran out of breath, I sat down up against an alley's wall.

I thought my Mom had changed. I thought that maybe she was ready to take responsibility and be there for me, allowing my dream to be a dream no longer. But I was wrong.

She hadn't changed at all. Instead, she played along for a few weeks to get me to trust her and move in with her. I can't believe I was so stupid once again. She chose her boyfriend over her son.

I sat there for at least an hour before I finally ran out of tears and knew I needed to get home before Rosa and Victor became worried.

I pulled myself up and limped my way home many people gave me odd looks, but the worst of all was Rosa's.

"Oh, my god billy?" Rosa said as I limped up the driveway. "Are you hurt?"

I was, but I couldn't say that. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not don't lie to me. Come on inside, let me look at you." Rosa began guiding me inside when Victor appeared at the doorway. He looked worried and started coming down to help when Rosa stopped him.

"I've got em get the first aid kit, please!"

Rosa sat me on the couch in the living room, helping me take off my jacket and get me comfortable. She asked where I was hurt, and I answered, telling her it was my neck, ribs, and my foot. Then she asked the question I was dreading, "Who did this?"

I looked down as she opened the first-aid kit messing with my bracelet. Rosa noticed and put a comforting hand on my knee, "It's okay, Billy, you can tell us."

"I know it's just hard for me to say out loud," I said on the verge of tears.

"Take your time," Victor said, sitting next to Rosa on the coffee table.

I took a deep breath as the tears escaped me, "It was my Mom. My Mom's boyfriend, actually."

Victor and Rosa looked at each in surprise before they turned to me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Billy. Do you want to talk about it?" Rosa asked.

I didn't, but last time when I was sick, I kept my mouth shut, and things only got worse. Freddie told me to trust Rosa and Victor, so I am.

I told them about the last few weeks and seeing her explaining why I've been home late a lot. I even told them that Freddie covered for me a few times. I apologized for that, making Freddie get dragged into my problems again.

When I got to what Travis and my Mom did today, I saw how upset and angry they both became. Honestly, it made me feel worse than I already felt.

Rosa asked me to take my shoes off so she could put Ice on my injured foot. Rosa began wrapping the Ice on when she looked up at me with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, but no," I replied.

Rosa and Victor gave me confused looks.

"I still feel stupid for getting sucked back into the void that is my Mom. I shouldn't have given her another chance. I'm so stupid." I cried out.

"No, no, your not son," Victor said, grabbing ahold of my shoulder. "Billy, you did what every kid would do. You thought you had a shot with your Mom. You know how many kids would go for that?"

I looked him straight in the eye.

"Every single one," Victor said softly.

"But I have you guys, your my Mom and Dad, not her."

I think I caught them off guard I've never called them Mom and Dad before, but I meant it Victor and Rosa are my parents, not some witch that shares my blood.

"That means so much Billy, but will never be the real thing, and every kid wants affection from their real parents, so please don't beat your self up about it. It's okay you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

"Okay."

Everyone was listening on the stairs, and we didn't find out until Freddie slipped with his cane. They all tried to play it cool, but I knew, and it made me smile, and I needed that right now. Everyone asked if I was okay, especially Darla, who practically broke my ribs with a hug, but the warmth was what I needed. I was home, and no person would change my mind about that.

_That following Friday _

The rest of my week was pretty average. School, homework, and the occasional superheroine, and the best part was Friday night I got to play at Bowie's guitar shop for open mic night again. I'm excited about it because after the beginning of my week playing in front of my family was exactly what I needed.

Freddie and I were walking out of school, ready to meet up with everyone else when I heard my name called. I looked to my right and saw who it was.

It was my Mom.

Why was she here? It made zero sense.

"Dude, who's that?" Freddie asked.

"My Mom."

"Oh, oh!"

"Relax, Freddie. Can you tell the others I'll be right there I need to do something first."

"Yeah, sure."

Freddie headed off to meet everyone while I walked over to my Mom.

She had a slight smile on her face and a red mark on her face and a swollen lip. I know where she got that.

"I thought this was your school I've been so worried since last week. Are you okay?"

_"Like you'd care?" I thought. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. Now please go were done." I said, beginning to walk away.

"Billy, please. Give me another chance." She pleaded.

"Why should I?! After what he did!" I yelled back at her.

"Because, because-" She tried to say, "Because I love you."

I wanted to scream or run into a bus whatever came first, "No, you don't, if you did, you wouldn't have walked out on me when I begged for your help!"

She seemed defeated at a lost for words realizing what she did to me. "Please, Billy."

I couldn't believe her, and I didn't know how to make her realize were done. I can't forgive her for what she did, not this time. But then I had an idea of how she could feel what I felt, and I knew the perfect time to do it.

"Fine, I sing and play guitar at this show tonight. If you come, maybe I'll give you another chance."

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you."

I nodded before meeting up with everyone else. They all looked worried, but I promised everyone, especially Freddie, that I'm fine and ready to go home.

_Later that night _

When we got to Bowie's shop, everyone took their seats while I went to find Bowie. I had to change the song I was singing since my Mom was coming. It would be coming from my soul.

While I got ready in the back, I stuck my head out from the curtain and found my Mom sitting near the front with a smile on her face. I knew after tonight we would finally be done and done for good.

After four other acts, it was finally my turn. I grabbed my guitar, took a deep breath, and waited for Bowie's announcement.

"Okay, and for our final act. A guy that a veteran here at Grayson guitars singing Better Place, please welcome Billy Batson!"

The crowd applauded as I stepped out and took my seat in front of the mic, taking one last deep breath. I saw Rosa, Victor, and all my siblings with happy, genuine smiles on their faces excited to see me play. Then I saw my Mom who had a small, almost fake smile on her face, and I knew her love wasn't genuine; she wouldn't have hurt me like she did if her love was real.

"Hi, everybody, thanks for coming. I hope you enjoy this one. It means a lot to me. So here we go.

_Get away from me _

_Hide your shame from me _

_Get away somehow _

_You drag me down _

_Deny it's over _

_Just wait and see _

_I don't owe you anything _

_And you don't own me _

_I will not forget _

_Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_Cutting you out of my life forever _

_To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_Every day's the same, _

_Driving me insane _

_Just take one step back _

_I'm getting my life on track _

_Realizing now, how you bring me down _

_I'm in such a better place _

_Without you around _

_I will not forget _

_Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_Cutting you out of my life forever _

_To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_The pain that I feel _

_The pain that I feel _

_To tear apart _

_Tear apart, the pain that I feel _

_I will not forget _

_Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_Cutting you out of my life forever _

_To tear apart this pain that I feel _

_Don't burden me with all of your problems _

_Don't weigh me down with all of your fears _

_Cutting you out of my life forever _

_To tear apart this pain that I feel _

As I sang, the lyrics came from my soul because this was how I felt about my Mom. I needed to cut her out to tear apart my pain. This pain I've been holding practically my whole life, she needed to hear that.

I looked at her the whole time I played, letting her get the message loud and clear.

She appeared to be on the verge of tears when I finished, and for a slit a second, I felt terrible, but then I remembered last week and the last ten years and all the pain and scars on my body and in my soul.

All the pain I've felt has been because of her. She should have been there to be my Mom; instead, she was selfish and let the state take _care of me _.

When the applause died down, all I could do is smile and look at Freddie, Darla, Mary, Eugene, Pedro, and especially Victor and Rosa. They were my parents, and everyone else was my family, my real family.

My Mom took one last look at me before getting up and leaving the store. She heard me, I know it.


End file.
